Nightmare
by AnArmyBoysCowGirl
Summary: Vatawny's only 13 and wants to be a werewolf so bad. Her brother and the rest of her "family" just want her to slow down and be the baby. But shes haunted with her past, her visions and her future...I HATE summerys :
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

p.s. I hate grammar and spelling so if you see errors sorry. I tried to fix most of it up. But please read and review

Age Change:

Sam:18

Emily: 18

Paul:18

Jared: 18

Lea:18

Embry: 16

Quil:16

Jake:16

Seth:16

Vatawny: 13

I think Jake and everyone was already their ages but if not now you know

Vatawny's P.O.V

I screamed bloody murder as I jerked upward, it was pitch black and I didn't know where I was but I could feel soft fabric under my griping fists and strong hands clamped down on my shoulders, back and my leg.

"Vatawny! Baby! It's alright, its okay! Open your eyes, sweetie! Shhh-shh! It's okay!" Someone yelled, as they griped my shoulders tighter and shook me slightly.

I gasping I forced my eyes open but still couldn't see though my tear blurred eyes. But I could make out where I was and what had happened. I was in my room, in my bed. Wiping tears from my eyes I could finally see what was happening around me. Sam was sitting on the side on my bed, holding my shoulders in his strong warm hands. My brother Jacob was behind me rubbing my back in slow circles murmuring and chanting "shhhhh…" over and over. Paul was sitting in my small window seal looking at me worried. The other boys leaned in looking worried as well. My dad, Billy, was leaning over in his wheelchair to grip my leg. His wheelchair was too big to move around in my small pink room much, he could only fit into the space in-between where my bed was in the middle of the room and the door. I was shaking all over, tears flowing down my cheeks, sobs ripping from my chest and I was working to keep my breathing steady to not hyperventilate.

"What did you see, baby?" Sam whispered to me looking down at me as he moved his hands to ruffle my long black hair that was tangled up from my thrashing around in my bed from my vision.

I looked down at my ripped up, different colored handmade quilt that I was griping tightly in my hands, couching on my sobs I shook my head. "Nothing…" I crocked out.

"It didn't sound like nothing…" Embry mumbled, "We could hear you all the way outside." Then I remembered, all the boys had been camping out in the yard tonight. They must have heard me screaming and came to me.

"Tell us, tawny, if it's scaring you this bad we have to know what it is to fix it." Sam said sternly but still soft and gently griping my shoulder.

I stayed silent looking at the holes in my hand sewed patch quilt, debating whether to tell or lie.

"Vatawny, you've been able to get visions since u were young it's your grandmothers gift passed to you. You saw something now tell us please." Billy said. Jacob rubbed my shoulder.

I looked up taking a deep breath then still not looking at anyone I explained. "I saw this guy, he was a teenager or something but in moonlight his skin glitters and he has these fangs-"

Seth, Quill, Embry and Jared burst out laughing suddenly.

"Glittery skin?!" Embry howled laughing so hard he was doubled over.

Sam, Billy, Jake and Paul where the only ones who stayed serious.

I looked at them frowning kinda hurt. Yeah the sparkles were kinda odd and a tiny bit funny if it weren't so scary.

"Hey!" Sam shouted angrily at them when they didn't stop laughing. "Look at her! She wouldn't be scared to death if this wasn't serious so now shut up, grow up and listen." he scolded them.

They all grew slightly pink from embarrassment but Embry wasn't going to let it go "Come on, Sam, glittery skin she obviously overreached. It was probably not a vision just a dream."

"Keep laughing, Embry, when him and 6 others kill everyone and u." I cry getting choked up again remembering. Jake tightened his grip on me. Embry stopped laughing and everything went quiet again I curled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them then laid my head in my arms and cried.

"Is that what u saw, baby?..." Sam asked bending his head low down next to mine his hand rubbing and patting in big circles around my back.

I nodded looking up but not seeing anything though my tear blurred eyes. "They were extremely fast and so crazy strong and their teeth-...First I was just wondering around the woods in the dark then someone kept calling my name over and over…And this guy came out he looked human but he was pure white and he just seemed so abnormal…The that all disappeared and I was walking along again until I came into a clearing. He and 6 others were all lined up, crouching and growling on one side, when the moonlight hit them their skin sparkled like diamonds, their eyes were blood red and when they opened their mouths they had sharp fangs…You guys were on the other sides in your wolf forms…Suddenly they all disappeared and the next second they were…" I stopped, as tears started to flow again.

"But nothing can kill us, we stay as we are now we'll never age we'll never die" Embry protested.

"Maybe they can," I whimpered.

Sam looked at Billy. "Have you ever heard of this?"

Billy shook his head. "I've heard about the legions of 'The Cold Ones' there were many pale faced creatures that a worrier spotted while hunting. That night many people went missing and where never found. The worrier said it had been these 'Cold Ones'..."

"They were really pale..."I whispered slowly.

"Where were you when you saw this? Could you tell?" Jake asked me.

"It was in the woods by that meadow next to the waterfall in Forks...it was dark out but he kept saying my name...At first he just seemed normal...then they all attacked...and I got farther away and he was back saying my name again but his eyes where bloodshot and blood dripping down his mouth-" I was shaking hard to the point my teeth were starting to chatter. I put my head back down.

It was quiet again for a long, long, long time. As everyone thought things over.

"There's nothing we can do tonight," Billy concluded, trying to turn his chair in the tight space of my room. "Tomorrow morning we'll talk to the council for tonight, boys, come on in we'll find you some space to sleep in here. Vatawny lay down try to sleep." he reached over and patted my foot again.

"Me and Sam will sleep with you, Tawn, if that makes you feel safer" Jacob said squeezing my shoulders again. I nodded wiping away the tears on my cheeks. Jake laughed "Then scoot over," he said squeezing in. Sam somehow found his way in bed to so I was sandwiched in-between them but I didn't mind it made me feel safe. The other boys wondered around the house either fighting for who got the couch, which Paul ended up getting, or who got Jakes bed, which Jared ended up getting. The others found spaces on the floor. Seth ended up sleeping in my room to on the floor.

"Wake me up, baby if u see something else" Sam whispered to me. I nodded.

One by one they all started to fall asleep. I lay there quietly my eyes wide open staring at my ceiling listening to the snoring gets louder and louder. I was still so spooked. If they were real that boy and the others could be out there right now... Just waiting for us... Or out killing others. I tried to remember the other ones faces. They were all gorguse if you took away the blood. A handsome blond man... A girl with spiky black hair... I closed my eyes not wanting to remember anymore. I wiggled under jakes arm and closed my eyes I didn't fall asleep for a long time but finally I did.

I woke up gasping; shaking all over tears sliding down my cheeks again. I was still safely under Jakes arm but Sam was gone. Sunlight shined in from my window but the snoring was still loud. Jake Seth and the others were still dead to the world. I didn't quite understand y was crying the vision wasn't as scary as before but just seeing that boy again scared me to death.

It took me at least a half an hour but I finally wiggled my way out of Jacobs's arms then stepping over Seth and the other boys I made my way outside on the porch. Sam and Billy and the other council members sat there talking. The other council members were like my dad all old but still wise and strong. The whole reservation was like family but I was still a little embarrassed coming out in an oversized grey sweatshirt and pink p.j. shorts, I thought just Sam and my dad were out here.

They were all deep in conversation they didn't notice me step out quietly. Sam was the only one who did he looked up at me reaching an arm out to sit next to him on the swing. I was still shaking; quickly I wiped tears from my eyes and cheeks and went to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around me kissing the top of my head swinging us slowly. I curled my legs up to my chest and leaned against Sam's broad chest.

"This is concerning if this is true, those cold ones moved to fast to catch and the ones who went missing were never found but the few they did find, just their bodies were left, they were completely drained, no blood left in them..." old Quill Attara said.

"Vatawny, did u see anything else? Anything at all?" Harry Clearwater asked me as they all noticed me sit there next to Sam.

"Umm...Isabella Swan..." I stuttered glancing at Billy then back at Harry. Isabella swan was chief Swans daughter. He and Billy where really good friends. His daughter Isabella lived with her mom in Arizona but she came back every summer. But she hadn't visited in a longtime. I had no idea why she would be in my vision to. But she was.

"Is she one of them?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "No I don't think so...they were in that same meadow...his skin was shining again but hers wasn't..."

"What else was happening?" Billy asked.

"They were just standing there... talking but I couldn't them...he didn't seem like he was going to hurt her or anything. It didn't look like he wanted to..." I explained looking down playing with the sleeves of my sweatshirt.

"But what dose Charlie's daughter have to do with any of this" Old Atteria asked his eyebrows pulled together forming a deep crease in his forehead.

Billy jerked his thumb towards the old red truck Jake had been fixing up for awhile now. "Bella's comin' home." he said. "Charlie just bought the truck from me to give to her for a coming home present."

"So this could be happening soon..."Sam said, you could hear the voice of a leader in his voice. He was the leader now; everyone looked to him for guidance. I looked up at him, my heart betting fast and pounding hard in my chest. This was going to be happening soon. I didn't want to lose anyone. I didn't want to lose my family.

"She's coming this weekend...Going to school were you all go...so she would start off at least knowing Jake and Vatawny. I think it would be best if you keep an eye on her, Sam, make sure she stays safe and watch for anything wrong or strange"

"Who are we watching?" Jake asked yawning stepping out letting the screen door slam shut behind him. He stretched his long arms out where he had space to instead of that cramped little house.

"Isabella Swan." Sam replied.

The look on Jakes face was the only thing that could make me smile almost laugh right now. He had, had a crush on Bella since we were little. He would do anything for Bella to go out with him.

His eyes went wide and his jaw nearly dropped. "What?- is she coming back?"

Billy nodded "her moms traveling with her new husband so Bella's staying with Charlie for awhile."

"fggbkhg yes!" he hissed to himself spinning 360 he punched the air with his fist.

"Jacob we need to stay focused on what Tawny saw. She saw Bella with this creater that means this could be happening soon. We need to prepare ourselves. I want a meet gathered on the cliffs in two hours I want everyone there. I'm going to check on Emily" Sam said standing up he kissed my forehead lightly. "Stay strong, baby" he whispered to me. I was still shaking everything seemed to be happening to fast. Sam always had that leader tone in his voice but he has never had to use it for something as serious as this. It scared me, my dreams scared me, and thinking about something happening scared me.

I nodded wrapping my arms around myself. Sam gave nods to the elders then jumped off the porch running to the edge of the forest before changing and heading off towards Emily's house. I was on edge, getting more paranoid by the second. What if something had happened to Emily overnight while everyone else was here? Was Lea ok to? They were my family to I couldn't lose them either. My chest pounder harder and harder I could hear it loudly in my ears. I was suspired everyone else didn't hear it. Jake took Sam's spot next to me.

"How dose Bella fit into all this?" he asked.

"I saw her and that thing together talking in the meadow..." I said slowly.

"Talking about what?"

I shrugged "don't know..."

"Hmm" he mused

"Go be waken the boys up," Billy said turning his chair, the other elders stood up to. "We're going to go to on a vision quest to see what else we can find out. Vatawny, if you see anything else tell Sam imedently."

I nodded standing up. Jake moaned standing up to grabbing a rain stick our grandma had made before she died. He went into the house shaking it chanting old chants. Billy chuckled, I grinned to myself giving Billy a quick hug before I went inside to change.

The boys moaned and groaned at Jacob as he hollered. "Sam's orders get off your lazy butts!"

It took all two hours for Jake to get all the boys up and it took me all two hours for me to drag Seth's body out of my room so I could change clothes. I changed as fast as I could before someone came barging back in yelling for me to hurry. I changed into a pair of ragged holey jeans and a plain blue long sleeve tee-shirt. The boys were in kitchen they had already scrafted down whatever they got their hands on and were waiting for me. I grabbed a granola bar for the trip out shoving it in my pocket.

"Who's taken her?" Embry asked. I was still a little mad at him for laughing last night when I was really scared and hurt.

Jake looked back at me, even though he had only just become a werewolf only this summer he was already Sam's second in demand. That place used to be Paul's. As mad as Paul could get he didn't get mad about Jake taking his place. Our great grandfather was the last werewolf leader and everyone knew Jake follow his steps and take Sam's place soon.

I shook my head at Jake. I wasn't a werewolf yet but at any time now I could be. New werewolves were popping up everywhere lately and it was just a matter of time till I did to. I would be the youngest werewolf when it happened. Being the youngest they all treated me like a precious baby that could never be left alone.

The other boys would be changing into their wolfs form to make it to Sam on time. I would only be walking so it would probably take me ten times longer so someone needed to walk with me. But Jake shouldn't be the one walking with me. If he was going to take Sam's place he needed to be 1 of the first ones there.

"I'll take her," Paul said, stepping up next to me wrapping his big muscled arm around my shoulders. There was a strong bond of respect between him and Jake after Jake changed. Before he was a werewolf Paul just treated him like an immature kid.

Jacob grinned a little, nodding at him. "Thanks, man, see you guys there... Ready, set-go!" he took off running towards the trees to change.

"Heyyy!!" Seth yelled taking off right after him. The others followed at top speed.

I giggled, crossing my arms over my tummy. Paul chuckled kissing the top of my head then pulling me along.

I leaned against Paul, sighing.

"This sucks; this is going to take forever. Why can't I just be like you guys now?!"

"You will be, honey, it's just not your time yet...I mean it could be hard for you...you're not big enough..." he said slowly.

I frowned looking up at him. "Leas normal sized and she's one." I debated.

Paul laughed looking out towards the trees of the forest. "You're not normal sized by any way. You're smaller than most 9 year olds or something."

"Bradley's 15 and not that big and he turned."

"But Bradley's parents refuses to let him be with us. He's basically not a part of our pack. You just want to be a werewolf so we stop treating you like a baby" he grinned turning his head back down at me raising his eye brows.

I blushed pink looking down. He just laughed. "Guess what you be 100 years old you'll still be our baby, baby" he grinned kissing my forehead.

"But he still turned..." I mumbled

"Then it's not your time."

I whined and dragged my feet, Paul kept pulling me foreword, but then gave up and reached down sweeping my legs out from under me and picking me up.

"Whoa-now!" I cried.

"Sam's going to kill us if we're too late. Your supposed to be relaxing and trying to the visions come to you. We need your eye."

I sighed laying my head on his warm chest closing my eyes trying to let them come to me. But I really didn't want them to. I was too scared to see the killer beasts again I shivered just thinking about it. Paul held me tighter in his arms kissing my forehead again. He started running at a fast jog so he didn't rattle me around too much. But it was enough to keep me from focusing on the visions.

We were at the cliffs with the others in a matter of minutes. Lea was already there to, she had come with Sam. Everyone was gathered around. Paul sat me down on my feet as we joined them.

"Anything else, Tawny?" Sam asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head.

"Tell me what's this about, Sam, I mean u came to the house all worried if I was alive? Why wouldn't I be alive?" Lea asked. She always had a beach blond attitude with the hidden "cchaas" between her words.

"No one's left alone starting now," Sam declared. "I'm concerned about Bradley and the other boys but if they stay insight of the elders, stay in town, stay together I think they'll be fine-"

"But whyy??" Lea demanded "What has you all so freaked?"

"Tawn-tawn, had a vision last night about scary glittering creatures that are coming to kill us" Embry snorted. I was beyond hurt with him now. Now I was just plain mad and annoyed. I wanted to hit him but his thick skull would probably break my whole hand.

"Embry, grow up! It's what she saw and you need to stop goofing off and start taking things seriously!" Paul yelled, he was shaking slightly as fought to keep his shape together. Sam gave him a small stern nod as a signal telling him he needed to keep it together.

"Scary. Glittering. Creatures." Lea stated looking at me with her "what the hell?" face on. Her eyebrows pulled up and together making her forehead crinkle her eyes squinted together.

I put my hands up helplessly giving her my "no idea" look back, my mouth opening and closing a little trying to explain but I really didn't have any more words to say.

"She said they were strong enough to kill us, were really pale and have fangs" Embry continued. "I think vampire." for once he was finally serious as he looked around at everyone.

"She said he came out in the sunlight. Vampires melt in sunlight." Seth argued.

"Wait creatures-are they like animals?" lea asked looking to anyone who would answer.

"No..."I say, "They look like humans but they're so fast and strong there's no way they can be humans."

"They can kill us to..."Lea mussed. Everyone was silent thinking things over. The waves below us slapped against the rocks and cliffs.

"When and how we can avoid this is what we need to be thinking about," Sam said.

"And how dose Bella swan fit into this to" Jake added.

"Maybe she's like working with them?...Like she's being sent here by them to like spy on us?" Embry asked. I could tell he wasn't being serious again. Grinding my teeth together, I was ready to step forward towards him. Behind me Paul grabbed my waist pulling me back to him, keeping his arms around me making sure I couldn't get away to go hit Embry.

Seth shrugged his shoulders "That's not a bad suggestion... I mean she could be. Jake, you and Tawn haven't seen her in two years maybe she's changed?"

Jacob shook his head he never wanted anything of Bella to change. He though she was perfect as she was. The expression on his face showed he was thinking hard, running things over. "I really doubt it though..." he mumbled.

"But it's always possible," Sam said.

"But- it can also be wrong. We can't know until Bella gets here. Me and Tawny will be with her and watch her. If something seems wrong we just have to dig deeper in it."

Sam suddenly turned walking back into the forest without saying anything. We hurried to follow right behind him.

"Where are me going?" Lea demanded.

"I can't stand to have Emily alone...she's cooking for you all anyway..." he said not looking back at us.

Leas face completely darkened at Emily's name. I felt so bad for her. She and Sam would have been married by now if Sam hadn't imprinted. But it wasn't Sam's fault either, he couldn't help it, Emily just unknowingly pulled him in.

"Then why did we call a meeting at the cliffs?!" Jake groaned

Sam shrugged "to train you all a little I guess...I think we know what we need to do. We need to be patrolling our boarders every night. No one's allowed. And you and Tawny keep an eye out for Bella. Until we get any more information I think that's all we can do."

Jake rolled his eyes. I looked down at the leafs, twigs and roots on the forest floor. Paul put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against his warm side. He was freezing.

No one talked on the way to Emily's. I closed my eyes my head against Paul's chest letting him lead me though the trail I remembered every step of.

Please Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

The sounds of the animals scurrying away from us as we walked and the sounds of the birds singing and the whistle of wind rustling the leaves of the trees was very soothing to me. Finally another vision came, but it made no more sense then the first one did.

I was in a huge building, bigger than a mansion, it was a castle. The whole inside was very mid-evil with shiny marble flooring, huge think columns with very detailed patterns, the ceiling was arched like a churches. Elegant, beautiful detailed paintings decorated the entire ceiling. Huge vases or statues lined the walls all around the huge ballroom. Steps lead up to a small platform where three extravagant thrones sat. Three old but still extremely fragile and beautiful looking men sat there. Two with sleek black hair and one with pure white hair. Several hooded figures stood behind them. I was off to the side of the room invisible to them just watching everything take place. Suddenly the huge golden double doors swung open and two big, strong hooded men walked in pulling a small fragile looking man by the arms. They forced him to kneel down on the floor in front of the three men. The sunlight of the circular window on the ceiling, shined down and the people in the room exploded with the shining sparkles like diamonds. They were like the ones I had seen in the meadow but they weren't the same people.

The man on the floor looked up at the men hopelessly. "Please, sir-" he panted.

The man how sat in the middle of the three stood, his pure black hair not evening ruffling and his black cape moved like a wave. "What is your crime, dear friend." he said, like he was willing to do anything to help the man.

"I-I-I-" the man strutted

"He threatened to exposes us, Master." one of the huge hooded men who was holding the little man down, grunted.

The black haired man frowned slightly and paced up slowly to the man on the floor. He looked up to him his eyes blank. The other man smiled at him putting his hands on either side of the small man's face, the little man closed his eyes and the black hair mans eyes went bloodshot and his mouth opened to show his sharp fangs as he did a sudden twist of the man's head-

It was over I squeezed my eyes shut and bite my lip from screaming. When I peeked back at what had happened the black haired man was smiling holding the little mans pale head, his body laying on the floor. I felt weak; tears were starting to spill down my cheeks. The two hooded men that were holding the man just laughed and kicked his headless body off to the side of the room. There was no blood in the body just the pale thing that once was.

Suddenly the huge doors swung open again and a gourgues woman this time strode in wearing a long red, beaded dress with a neckline that plunged down to the middle of her belly button. She had flowing long blood hair with elegant curls. Her skin as pale as it could get her makeup made her look like a doll. The luscious red lipstick splashed her lips and her mascara making her eyelashes dark and long making her golem eyes pop. I almost instantly recognized her but her eyes threw me off. Her eyes were golden now in the field they were as red as her lipstick.

"Aro," she called striding in.

"Ahh, my dear sweet Rosalie, what do I owe this pleasure?" the black haired man asked, dropping the head he held to the floor reaching his arms out to the girl.

She grinned and you could see the evil behind it. "I know something you don't-"

Everything starting swirling and the voices became muffled as I snapped back into the present. I was confused while I tried to process what had happen in the vision and what happened when I was out of it. We were already at Emily's house, I was sitting on her porch swing with Lea, inside the house you could hear the boys cowing down on food. The window that showed into the kitchen was cracked open slightly.

"-I just don't know anymore, Tawn. What's wrong with me?! I mean I'm soo happy for Sam, I really am and I want to be friends with Emily but I just can't make myself do it!" Lea was rambling on.

"Maybe you're still just healing..." I said absently my eyes not focused on anything but just far in my own world.

"No- no I'm healed. I just said I'm so happy for Sam and Emily-"

"Saying it, isn't actually feeling it..." I whispered.

She thought it over for a second then said "You're right, you are. Maybe I'm not healed- I mean Sam- Sam was mine! We were getting married and living happily ever after but the she just came out of nowhere and now here we are....I know Sam can't help it, stupid imprinting just attached Emm and him together but why couldn't it see that me and him were already set we were already happy?!" she shirked. The noises of forks hitting plats and chomping of food inside was to loud for them to hear us out here.

"It's just how it is..." I mumble. "It's not Sam's fault...it not yours...you'll find you imprint one day when you don't expect it. Like Quill never expected to imprint on Clair and he won't really have a girlfriend until she's 16 or whatever."

"You're not even 16 and you've had a boyfriend," lea snorted rolling her eyes.

"I dated another 13 year old guy for like barley a week and we never talked it doesn't count... It's not like we were madly in love and were getting married...when your older you at least get more into it...when you 13 you ask your crush out then say your "dating" then a week later it's over...and Quill can't pressure her into dating him at 13 she's just to young and she won't know what she's looking for...."

Lea rolled her eyes again looking out over the small yard and road, sighing. "But you've done something most 16 year olds haven't-"

"Don't bring it up, Lea!" I almost shirked I was already on the edge of tears from the vision I didn't need to have flashbacks from that night.

She shook her head. "You talk like your 20 too... But you're missing one big thing that's been right in front of you for years," she said standing up, I looked up at her confused. "I know something you don't." she said then opened the screen door a crack. "Hey guys I'm out-I got work." she yelled inside. I just stared at her confused. The words "I know something you don't" rang in my ears. In leas voice, then that blond girls voice, then over and over and faster and faster until the two voices were overlapping and getting louder in my ears.

I didn't hear what Sam told Lea but soon Seth came stumbling out the door holing a plate full of food as he still stuffed his face as he followed his sister. "I know something you don't!"

I shook my head clear both voices, jolting up. "Sam!"

"What, baby?" he asked standing up fast making his chair screech across the floor. I must have looked scared everyone was standing up staring at me. I felt like a nervous wreck, my lip trembling as I fought back sobs and I was shaking all over.

Emily slowly walked up to me stretching out her arms. "Sweetie...sweetie, sweetie, sweetie..."she whispered, pressing my face to her shoulder and hugging me tightly. I tried to even out my breath closing my eyes.

When I finally collected myself I explained my new vision to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

The rest of the week went by as slowly as possible. By the orders of Sam, Jacob and my dad I was to stay in the house and relax to let visions flow...but nothing helpful really came. I only saw the group in the meadow over and over. But in different places. They were in a huge, beautiful mansion, where they looked completely normal. They would sit around like statues for hours, reading huge volume books or listening to music. The two biggest, strong boys would play video games on the huge flat screen and the blond girl, and the girl with spiky black hair would sit around in a bedroom trying on different clothes, makeup, doing each others hair like they were sisters. But the boy, the boy who knew my name and was saying my name, was a little more to himself, listening to music or reading, he almost looked lonely sitting there and it made me feel a little bad for him.

I tried to think of a house that would be like that around here. But there were none. No one here could afford a nice house like that. I had given some of the detailed of it to the boys as they went out for their guard duties but they didn't find a house like that. Everyone was on edge and the slow time only irritated everyone more. But finally weekend pulled around. Bella was coming Saturday. Saturday afternoon Jake and I drove in the red truck that would be Bella's soon and Billy rode in the other one as we drove down to Forks. Jake had a huge grin on his face the whole way. He had dressed up a little for her to, wearing fresh clean jeans straight out of the dryer and black tee shirt that HE had ironed himself this morning. Sam had told him earlier to keep his head straight and remember to be watching Bella instead of spending all his time flirting with her.

When we pulled up to the Swan driveway Charlie was standing out on the front step waiting for u. He waved at Billy as we parked and got out.

"You did a good job, Jake, she looks nice." Charlie congratulated as he examined the truck.

"I worked hard on her, Charlie." Jake laughs patting the side of the truck bed.

"It's in good shape now. Jake worked day and night." Billy said. I pulled his wheelchair out from his truck bed.

Charlie nodded patting Jakes shoulder. He looked at me. "You been out of trouble, Vatawny?" he laughed.

While I had my back turned to him unfolding the wheelchair I rolled my eyes. He asked that every time I was around. It had gotten old and annoying when I turned 9. But he asked it anyway because when I was a baby and he came over to watch the game with Billy I used to always bug him by untying his shoe or once I had reached for a gun on his belt thinking it was a toy. Even though I couldn't remember it he still haunted me with it all the time.

I nodded turning back around.

"She's been good, Charlie, keepin away from the guns." Billy laughed. I glanced at Jake he just gave me the "be nice, go along with it look".

Charlie nodded opening the screen door of the house peeking his head inside and shouting. "Hey, Bells, can u come out here?"

"Yeah," her voice echoed though the house and soon she was out the door stepping out looking confused she tucked her long brown hair behind her ear.

"You remember Billy Black? And his son Jake and his daughter Vatawny." Charlie said pointing us out.

"Yeah, dad of course I remember." she said awkwardly.

"We'll it's been two years, Bells that's a long time..."

"I haven't forgotten..."she mumbled.

Billy and Jake laughed to remind the Charlie and Bella they were there. I just tried to fade into the background behind Jake. Lately after the incident I've been really shy to talk to people. All my other friends that weren't in the pack I had basically dumped. I really only talked to the pack only now.

"Welcome home, Bella" Billy grinned.

She smiled. "Thanks...it's nice to be in cold wet Forks again...."she said sarcastically.

Charlie and Billy laughed.

"Hey, Bella like my truck?" Jake asked suppressing a smile.

"Um...yeah it's really nice, Jake, it looks really nice and in really good condition for its model." she grinned looking the car over pushing her hair back over out of her face.

Charlie laughed. "Good thing you like it, it's yours" he announced.

Bella spun around to look at him her jaw dropping a little. "What?! Oh my god! This-this is perfect!" she said spinning back around to look at the car. "Wow oh my god! Thank you, Charlie!"

"Don't thank me. Thank Jake, he's been worked on fixin her up nice."

"Thank you, Jake, this is just wow-amazing!" she could barely make the words come out she was so shocked.

"No problem, Bells welcome home" Jake beamed at her.

Billy and Charlie exchanged glances at each other grinning. It was obvious to them that Jake was flirting with her.

"Common, Billy, let's let the kids catch up. The game starts soon." Charlie said swingin his arm towards the house as he turned to go inside. Billy wheeled his way up to the pouch steps Jake went to help him up while Bella looked over her new truck in awe. I just stood there awkwardly feeling uneasy away from LaPush where my other brothers, family and protectors were.

Once Jake finished he loped back to Bella. He glanced at my purse that was thrown over my shoulder then me then to Bella. The light bulb lite up as I remembered the dream catcher I had made for Bella so she wouldn't have any nightmares, miss home or anything else. I knew how it felt having nightmares and I didn't want other people to feel that fear and pain that nightmares gave.

"Oh- um...Bella..."I reached into my leather bag that I had made myself, pulling out the dream catcher. The circle was made out of flexible tree limps then string to make the netting with two colorful beads in the middle that was said to help catch the bad dream, other colorful beads, shells and feathers dangled down below. "I made u this..." I whispered holding it out.

"Oh wow thanks so much, Tawny this is so amazing. Was it hard to make?" she asked as she took it dangling it in the air looking at the beads and shells.

I shook my head.

"She's been makin them since she was little. Her rooms filled with them." Jake laughed.

Bella smiled at me. "Thanks a lot, it's great."

"So bout the truck" Jake interrupted the small awkward silence. "I hope you do know how to drive a stick shift, right?"

Bella looked at him like he was crazy. "No..."

He smiled. "Get in I'll teach u." he tossed the keys to her.

She smiled back trying to catch the keys but they slipped from her hands. I remembered back to play by the river when we were little. Me and her would look for rocks as "toppings" for our mud pies, but she would always slip and fall along the way.

For three people to sit in that truck would be way to crowded for comfort for me and with Jakes flirting it would be more awkward. I tried to fade into the background again standing next to Billy's truck.

"Aren't you coming, Tawny?" Bella asked as she opened the driver's side door.

"Umm..." I glanced at Jake; he was standing on the other side of the car about to get in. He jerked his to the side slightly gesturing for me to come along. "Yeah..." I whispered, walking to the passenger's side. Jake sat in the middle; I scooted as close as I could to the door looking out trying to relax.

For about two hours we drove around, jerking forward then slamming to a stop as we stalled out in the middle of the road or start rolling backwards when she was in the wrong gear. All of it just made me more of a nervous wreak. Jake just laughed the whole time joking around he and Bella made simple chit-chat, talking about how things in Arizona were or he gave her some insight to our school like which teachers she did or didn't want or people to look out for. When we got back from our job we all went up to Bella's room and hung out. Another two more hours rolled by until the game was finally over and the two middle-aged gossips were done talking.

"Do you guys need a ride to school or something?" she asked standing in the doorway as Jake helped Billy down off the steps.

"Ahh, really there's no point. I mean u would be driving past the school and going a couple miles till u get to our house. We just walk it's easier of everyone. But thanks bells" he said

"Oh..." she whispered.

"But Monday meet us. There's this huge random brick wall off to the parking lot we'll be standing over there. Then we'll take u to get your schedule and everything."

"Okay" she smiled.

We all loaded into the truck me sitting in the middle this time. Jake waved at Bella and Billy waved Charlie bye. I just sat there, tiered from being so tense all day. Within 5 minutes I had fallen asleep on jakes shoulder.

* * *

When we got home someone must have carried me to my bed because when I woke up it was dark and quiet. The others were out on guard duty by now. I lay there starring at my pink wall my sisters had painted before they left to have their own lives. I turned over to face the opposite wall where the window was. It was open and faintly I could hear low growls ripping from outside. My mind went into overrun and I was shaking all over as I scrambled up and out into the dark. Where they here now?

Barefooted I walk through the trees until I found what was making the noise. The wolf forms of Paul and Embry circling each other, glaring, growling and snapping at each other. I held onto a tree shaking from fear and the cold. A tree limp snapped under my foot making both of them jerk their heads up to look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, my breathing was quivering and I was trying to keep it slow and steady so I wouldn't start hyperventilating.

The Paul wolf turned his head back to Embry as they communicated in their heads. Then Embry scrambled off towards the cliffs. I stared after him for a long time still so confused.

Paul had gone behind a tree to change back and get some jeans on before he came back out.

"Tawny, go back home and stay there now," he ordered, walking to me grabbing my arm turning me around.

"Wait-no! What's going on?" I cried trying to turn back around.

"Vatawny now!" he yelled, marching me back to the house. I tried to fight him pushing him away or slipping out of his grip but he kept a hold of me. Finally I gave up and did what all little kids do to get there way. I just sat down stubbornly. He growled. "Vatawny!"

"Tell me!" I cried and begged. He just growled again leaning down to grip my under my arms like a toddler then he just threw me up over his shoulder. I wanted to scream but I didn't want anyone to hear I just lay on his shoulder limply starting to cry.

"Shh," he whispered to me rubbing my back as he climbed though my window. He sat me down upright on my bed putting his hands on either side of my face. "Baby...We found them... Sam, Seth, Jacob and Jared are dead-"

I screamed so loud I could have broken glass, I couldn't stop screaming. It was just dark all around me and the only thing I could hear was my screaming.

"Baby-baby- Vatawny! Baby shhh baby!" someone grabbed the sides of my face pressing my face in their hard strong chest.

My screams were muffled as I finally remembered to open my eyes again. My body convulsed hard with shivers and just shaking. Tears blurred my eyes and I just lay my head against Paul's chest completely defeated.

"Shh sweetie shh..."he murmured, holding me tightly rubbing my back.

"Jacob-" I crocked pulling away looking up at him. "Seth-Jacob-Sam-where?-"

"They're on duty. Patrolling the boarders" he said confused slightly.

I sighed in relief, tears still flowing he pulled me back to his chest.

"I hate these visions!" I cried "I hate seeing this- I just can't take it anymore!"

"I know, honey, I know...we'll find out what's causing them soon...then everything will go back to normal...you can tell me when I need to calm down before something happens" he joked lightly.

I whimpered trying to laugh, nodding. He pulled me into his lap and rocked us slowly and for a longtime. We just listened to the crickets and other sounds of the night from the open window or Billy snoring in front of the TV that was now advertising mops or makeup or other things that are said to be the best but really aren't. We just sat there until the sky started to turn pink with the rising sun.

Paul sighed. "Lay down, sweetie, you need rest for school tomorrow."

I scooted from his lap to my bed untangling my blankets. "When's your next shift..."I asked looking up at him.

"Not till noonish...Lay down...I'll sleep with you..." he said as I lay back slowly he draped the blankets over me then he slid inside to. He wrapped his arm around me and I curled up to his warm side. He closed his eyes but for a long time I just laid there looking from the pink sky and then to him and back. I was thinking back to the other day on the porch with Lea how she had said I was missing something that was right in front of me? What did that mean? We were talking about love and imprinting at the time but I knew no one had imprinted on me if someone had Jake and Seth didn't have the mouth to keep it a secret.

"Paul..."I whispered.

"Hmm" he grunted half asleep no opening his eyes.

"Has someone imprinted recently?..."

He sighed. "Not recently..."

"Has anyone imprinted on me?" I asked almost timidly.

He opened his eyes this time and glared down at me. "You're too young to know that or not." he said then pulling his arm away he turned his back to me laying on his side.

I huffed laying flat on my back. It was almost a dead giveaway. Someone had imprinted on me...but who? I turned my back to Paul looking at my pink wall again. It took me another 2 or so hours for me to finally fall back asleep

* * *

**Read and review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

I didn't sleep well all that day, most the time I just lay there starring at the wall. Paul didn't say or do anything to let me know he was leaving when he got up. He just climbed though the window and ran to the forest. I was a little crushed that he didn't. Day went by and night came back again. Jake came in to check on me after his shift around 10 Sunday night. He just kissed my forehead softly whispered. "Everyone's fine." then he left closing my door and went down the hall to his room. Soon his snorts could be heard everywhere in the house. I didn't sleep that night, too much distracted me from sleeping. My visions, what Lea had said, how Paul had gotten so angry for me just asking a question.

Soon enough the sky started turning pink again lighting up my room. I dragged myself up and into the shower to get ready for school; I let my long black hair just hang down straight, and then put on some jeans a black tank top then a greenish flannel shirt that was 10 times oversized for me. This shirt always meant a lot to me. It made me feel safe, warm and a feeling that nothing mad will ever happen again. Paul gave it to me after he found me on one of the cliffs. Laying there bleeding, crying, wet, and miserable with my own clothes torn to shreds. He had swaddled me in it and carried me home in it. This shirt should have brought back terrible memories but they didn't only the feelings that I needed.

Jake was up eating breakfast when I came in. Usually I was the first up but he was too exited to see Bella again. When he saw me he jumped up. "Let's go!"

Sighing I followed him as we walked slowly down the street to the school. Our school was right on the border line of Forks and LaPush so kids from both towns went there. It was the only school around for a couple miles. Cars were flooding into the pothole filled parking lot as we got there. Sam, Emily and the others were all gathered around near the trees. Jake looked over at Sam and they nodded at each other as we turned our backs to them to head to the redbrick wall. I watched as other people got out of their cars then went to gather in groups around the campus yard.

"Jake?..." I said slowly as I looked back at our group who had their backs turned to us.

"What?" he grunted, he almost had that same angry tone Paul had, had yesterday when I asked him. He was looking towards the road looking for the truck.

I frowned, deciding not to ask the same question. "Nothing..." I mumbled, dropping my book bag down on the ground then plopping down on it crossing my arms over my knees.

Soon after the red truck pulled into the parking lot. Bella had a map open on her steering wheel as she pulled in. Jake waved to her and she waved back as she found a parking space, she folded the map up tucked it in her own backpack then opened the stumbled out of the car throwing her bag over her shoulder. The brownish, greenish oversized jacket she wore must have been her dads. She probably didn't need jackets like that in Arizona. Jake loped towards her. I followed getting up and brushing dirt from my own bag.

"Hey, did you get lost?" he joked.

"This place is hidden by trees I couldn't see..." she defended herself.

He just laughed. "Yeah, I know. Come on we'll go get your schedule and I'll show you to class the bell rings soon."

"Yeah, thanks." she said as he turned toward the school.

I followed the two of them in slowly then waited in the tight hallway as they went into the office to get her class schedule. I pressed myself as close as I could to the wall to stay out of peoples way as they passed by. This many people made me a nervous wreck, especially since the office of the school was on the high school side, the junior high was way over on the west wing. All the people bustling along were a lot taller, bigger and older than me.

But finally Jake and Bella came back out. Bella held the blue half sheet of paper in her hands looking over it. In the other hand she had two sheets of white paper that were maps of the entire school.

Jacob looked over her shoulder pointing out different things. "Look, you got the same lunch as me and Tawn" he smiled.

She grinned. "That's a plus. At least I'll know who to sit with."

The long high pitched bell suddenly went off and people started scrambling to their classes, pushing each other out of the way if they had to.

"Um....bye...have a good first day, Bella..." I whispered giving them both a small wave as I found a little opening in the sea to slip in and follow the current.

"See you later," Bella called, then she looked at Jacob to direct her where to go next. Jake wouldn't mind being late for his classes, he never was on time anyway so it wouldn't matter.

Slowly I made it down to the Jr. High side of the building and made it to my class, after being pushed and shoved the whole way.

Science was an easy class. The whole time all we really did was sit in the dark, copy the notes that were on the presentation slide and every other slide was a short information video. Our teacher didn't even get up to explain or talk. He just sat at his desk looking up YouTube videos and used a remote control to click from slide to slide. If you didn't feel like taking notes, he didn't care. So today I just sat there starring at each slide blankly not processing the big words. Just the pictures and colors. White...clouds, snow, weddings...white was the color of these people...These "cold ones". I shivered. Red....lipstick, cars, stop signs....red was the color of blood...Blood on the lips of white stone hearted creatures...Brown, Grey, Black....trees, the night sky, clouds before it rains....my brothers..."my family"... Each color I saw I found things to compare them to.

Before I even knew it I had passed 4 whole bells and I was slowly wandering down the hall to the cafeteria. The lunch room was already filling up with people quickly when I got there. I didn't have any money for food and I had to remind myself not to go to my usual table where Lea, Emily, Sam and the others already sat in a circle talking. They didn't even look up to notice I was there. I found an empty table and sat down it was near the corner on the other side of the room from them. Soon later Jake and Bella came in. They went though the extremely long line to get Bella's food before they came to sit with me.

"Hey," Bella said as she sat down.

"Bella got lost and found herself in the boy's bathroom for her Spanish bell." Jacob laughed as he plopped down on the other side of her across the table from me.

Bella blushed and I smiled a little.

"Hey! Um-Bella!" I looked up to see Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton stride up behind Bella and Jake. I froze tensing up instantly, scared.

"Oh-Hey..." Bella stuttered as she turned around to look at them. "Jake, Tawny- this is Mike and Jessica-"

"Yeah we know" Jake said a little coldly but he smiled goofily up at them.

"Well- we thought you might want to come sit with us, Bella..." Jessica said, pointing back to the longest table in the room where most the Forks kids sat.

"Um..."Bella looked back at me and Jake."Can they come to?" she asked.

Mike tried to hide a frown as he looked at us and Jessica worked not to look discussed. They couldn't really say no and Jake knew it as he smiled up at them. I just tried to fade into the background again as I hid my face in my hands.

"Sure," Jessica said in a fake cheery voice.

"Thanks," Jacob jumped up smiling.

Bella scrambled up, knocking over her water bottle that was thankfully still closed. She looked back at me. I just sat there looking at Mike. He was already starting to head back to his table.

"I'm going to go sit somewhere else..."I whispered quietly standing up.

"Oh...okay...we'll your welcome to come sit with us if you change your mind." she said as she picked up her tray.

"Thanks..."I whispered, turning to go to our usual table. Jake rubbed my back softly while Bella was following Jessica. He kissed the top of my bead quickly then loped over to the big table goofily. When he sat down everyone there just stared at him.

At Sam's table I sat in-between Emily and Paul quietly. Paul kinda tensed up when I sat as he glared across the table at Lea. Lea glared back just as hard giving him her best "I hate you" face. Emily was leaning against Sam's chest starring out the big wall of glass that was behind me that showed the grey clouds treating rain. She stretched her slightly cold hand out to grip my hand tightly.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked sweetly. Her fragile face turned to make a delicate smile.

"I'm okay..." I whispered looking down at the table.

"Anything strange?" Seth asked, eagerly leaning across the table. He had been itching for something exiting to happen since I saw the first vision.

I shook my head. "She's normal...."

"Uggg!" he groaned leaning back in his chair letting his big, long arms hand limply at his sides.

I looked over at Paul and Lea. "Why are you two mad?" I asked, frowning, I didn't like fighting and Lea and Paul had such thick heads that once they got into it, it was almost impossible to get them out.

"We're not mad," Lea lied, grinning evilly across to Paul, not breaking eye contact for a second. "We're having a starring contest."

Embry snorted, he was lounging back in his chair. "I lost track. Who's winning?"

"Me!" Lea said instantly still grinning evilly at Paul. His face just stayed stony as he glared at her, he was shaking slightly, like he was going to lose it soon.

Worried I touched his arm softly. He grunted shaking me off, shooting up he stormed noisily away from the table, stomping out of the cafeteria. I sat there in frozen shock my arm still hanging in the air from when I had touched him. I could feel the tears coming on when I shook out of it looking to Emily and Sam for answers.

Sam wasn't looking at me; he just stared after him, no detectable emotions on his face

Emily sat up wrapping her arms around me. "It's okay, sweetie, he's just being a grumpy hard ass today."

I nodded slowly but I couldn't help myself as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Emily rubbed my back and we sat like that though the whole lunch period. No one really talked they just sat their quietly surveying the room. When the bell rang Emily and Sam walked me to my next class. Sam was enforcing the never walk alone thing harder this week and he was almost outraged that I had been walking by myself almost all day. But soon enough they were gone and I just sat in my 3 last classes like a zombie just starring at different colors and shapes. I was so zoned out the people around me were just blurs, I couldn't see their actual faces but I could feel their stares.

Just as quickly as the first four bells the last three bells flew bye and it didn't even feel like 5 minutes. Jake and Bella stood at the brick wall by the parking lot. While they waited for me they talked about his rabbit. I silently walked to them and stood behind them like a ghost until they finally realized I was there.

"Bella wants to check out my rabbit so she's takin us home," Jake informed me grinning at Bella.

I nodded slowly looking across the lot where the others were. Paul wasn't with them. As we got into Bella's truck Sam and Jake exchanged glances. Sam didn't seem very happy with him. I was completely confused. Ever since I asked Paul that one question everyone seemed angry at each other. Either I crossed a big line asking or something else was going on and I needed to know what it was. As we pulled out of the cracked parking lot they disappeared in the trees.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jakes P.O.V.**

Tawny sat as close as she could to the door in the truck, looking out the window at the spot where Sam and the others were. I knew she thought we were mad at her. But it was just mostly everyone was tiered and on edge and living minute after minute with nothing happening had us all ready to snap at little things. Like Paul.

Yesterday I had to chase him all the way to Canada before I tackled him down. I couldn't blame him for being mad we had all taken the promise of keeping his imprinting secret from Tawny. Even me and Seth kept out mouths shut tight enough not to let it out. But Lea...Lea was getting under everyone's skin. She and her attitude made everyone crazy. It was bad enough to see her fantasies of her and Sam being together. But lately since she's loveless she's working on making Paul's love life hell, because she loved to push his buttons and set him over the top. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell Tawny until she changed and she would find out for herself. And she knew she wasn't even supposed to bring the subject of boys and love up with my little sister. Vatawny's still only a baby in everyone's eyes and after what happened this summer she just needed to be the baby until she could fully heal from what happened. She didn't need to be thinking of that night and guys in her state. It pissed me off that Lea would do that to her. After I got Paul calmed down, I went straight for Lea and nearly tore her head off before Sam and the others broke us apart.

It didn't help that right after the fight broke up we had caught some kind of sent across the Canadian border we followed it all the way back to just outside Forks but then it stopped and we found nothing else. It was strange we didn't find anything until Bella came. Everyone was starting to think she was a big part of this but when we went by her house that night she and Charlie were dead asleep in their beds. Today I saw nothing different from the old Bella I used to know. We had all decided not to tell Tawny about last night. It would only scare her more. We wanted to see if we link the sent to something she sees.

When we got home Tawny disappeared into the house without saying a word. I sighed getting out of the truck, grabbing the vibrant electric blue hand-me-down backpack that had our oldest sister's name, Rachel, stitched into it, throwing it over my shoulder.

"You look so manly, Jake" Bella teased.

I laughed holding my arms in the air into a big circle like a ballerina then skipped my way to the garage singing "I'm such a pretty girl." Laughing Bella followed me across the yard, stumbling across.

"I thought you did dance class? Did you fall all the time there to?" I joked as I pulled back the old fashioned bolt lock of the wooden door.

She rolled her eyes pushing her long brown hair back. "I did it for like one year and my mom forced me. At the recital I tripped and fell into another girl. We both fell in the middle of the stage and everyone else just stopped and stared at us."

"Wow your such as show stopper" I grinned and pulled open the large door, flicking on the light switch then pulled back the black car cover to revile my "baby".

"This is soo cool Jake!" Bella said in awe looking it over. "Is it fast?"

I felt my eyes widen as I stared at it. "Umm....not yet..." I laughed patting the hood. "She still needs some work..."

Bella nodded sitting down on a small step stool, dropping her reddish brownish backpack down in front of her. "I don't want Billy thinking I'm going to be keeping you from homework and stuff..."

I rolled my eyes unzipping my pack and opening it up so she could see. All there was in there were a pair of shoes and gym clothes and some crumpled up tests that the teachers had past backed. "I'm too good for homework. I just wear this around because this shade of blue shows off my amazing biceps." I flexed making my arms so they bulge.

"Nice." she laughed. "How old are you kid?"

"Hey, now watch it; I'm only a year younger than you." I said, throwing my bag into the leather seat of the Rabbit, then turned around to the counter to grab my tool box.

"There's no way a 16 year old can have those arms. There's no way they could be that tall either!" she argued.

I shrugged lying down on the dust floor, sliding under the car. "Must be all the working out I do..."

"Not even that could make you this huge..."she mumbled. Then it was quiet for awhile. The only sounds were the clanking metal of my wrench on a bolt. I heard her unzip her bag and pull out a notebook and pencil. Then suddenly she spoke again. "Hey, Jake... What's wrong with Vatawny?...I mean she seems so different. She was always shy but not this shy...and she always shaking...and at lunch I saw her crying...."

I froze for a moment closing my eyes. Then finally I slide back out from under the car sitting up leaning against the bumper. I sighed. "I'm not really supposed to talk about it... But I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else and don't bring it up to her at all...You promise?"

"If you don't want to tell, you don't have to-"

"No...I might as well..." I said juggling the wrench in one hand. "Umm...so the end of this summer...She's 13, right...just turned a teenager got her curfew pushed back a little...she used to hang out with these girls who were supposed to be her "friends"" I made quotation marks around friends in the air. Bella nodded, sitting cross legged looking at me intently. "So they pushed her into going to this bonfire, a couple of just graduated Forks kids where having up on the cliffs by the beach...Most the kids were pretty drunk and messed up...her "friends" ended up leaving her there alone and she got scared and lost and confused. She was the youngest, smallest one among all these drunk collage kids...So-you met Mike Newton today...his older brother was there....He was really drunk and just looking for someone to you know- with him...He told Tawn he'd take her home but he just led her into the woods and umm...." I looked up at her.

She knew what I was talking about, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god...Jake...Tawny....oh my god..." she whispered though her hand.

I nodded looking down at the wrench; I felt my hand start to make imprints on the handle from holding it so tightly. "When she was found she had a couple broken ribs...marks on her neck and a cut on her forehead, bruises all over her arms and her hips..." heat flooded though me and I closed my eyes breathing deeply trying to calm down.

"Did you tell someone?! Like my dad or something?! He could do something..." she said urgently.

I shook my head. "My dad knows...there's no points...the Newton's are good people other than Nick...and now there's no evidence...The next day he left for collage and we haven't seen him since." I lied. I had seen him the morning that he left; Paul and I had ganged up on him behind his parents hiking and camping supply store. I was only there to threaten him but Paul went crazy. By the time I got him off, Nick had two swollen eyes, a broken noise, busted lip and a broken wrist. But he never reported us to anyone. He jumped in his car right after and left to Alaska where he was going to college, he didn't come back home until he was fully healed so his parents never knew. I wasn't proud of Paul jumping him, but it did feel sort of right. An eye for an eye. He hurt our baby we hurt him...

Bella just sat there starring wide eyed at the ground. "Mike seemed so nice..."

"I'm not saying he isn't" I grunted. "His parents are nice and he is to, just his brother was always a big trouble maker and he was pretty drunk..."

"I-I- just-....poor Tawny..."she shook her head crossing her arms over her chest tightly.

"It's just something that happened and there's nothing anyone can do to change it...Just time will help her heal. All me and the others are doing is to let her know she's safe now and everyone loves her..."I bit my tongue. I shouldn't have said "me and the others". Sam didn't want Bella to know about them. It was forbidden to ever talk about what we were ever so I needed to get close to Bella but not let her get close enough she notices something off.

"Who did she go sit with at lunch? I thought I saw her crying?"

"They're just some friends..." I said shortly to brush them away from the converstation."And you remember how much she cried when she was little, since this summer it's only gotten worse. She'll cry at the littlest things..." I decided to change the subject if I thought about this anymore I was going to lose it. "So is this school better than your last school or not?"

She caught on that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. She smiled looking down at her notepad that only had her name on it and the title Biology Terms on the top. "It's smaller than my old school," she mused. "And thirds soo many people but they all know me already! I mean going to my first class everyone knew my name before I even said it."

I laughed. "News travels fast around here."

She nodded. "Well the principal, Mr. Green, said there's going to be 5 new kids starting next week so I won't be in the spotlight for that long.

I stared at her. Tawny had said 5 of the people she saw looked like they could be teenagers. "5?"

"Yeah she said that their adoptive dad got transferred here, he's a doctor..."

"Hmm...That's news...that hasn't passed through town yet..." I mumbled.

"It should soon," she laughed. "My dad said he met Dr. Cullen the other day. He said they were really nice."

My eyes widened. "Charlie met them?"

"Yeah..." she said looked at me confused."What's wrong? You look upset or worried...."

I shook my head, as a mix of heat flooded though me and chills ran down my back. If these new people where them then how haven't we already found their house? Did they even live in houses? Or just run around in the night? It confused me if a whole new family were moving in that would be huge news for our two small little towns. Things like that were big enough to put on the local news. It should have been the thing everyone was talking about. "Nah- I'm not worried. Just more people to cram into the halls, makes a better excuse to tell the teacher why I'm late."

She snickered and her cell phone rang. "Hey, Dad." she said answering.

I could hear Charlie's voice on the other side as I lay back scooting under the car again. The wrench in my hand had big deep handprints on the handle.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, Dad. Jake invited me to see the car he's working on so I'm at the Black's....Oh, okay....Yeah that sounds fine. I'll be home soon." she said then flipped the phone shut. She sighed getting up putting her things in her bag. I sat back up. "Sorry to leave all of a sudden...I guess Charlie was planning to take me to dinner..."

"No, no it's cool. Thanks for the ride home." I said standing up tossing my wrench into the red toolbox.

"No problem whenever you need me to I will. Probably everyday unless you like walking in the rain." she rolled her eyes.

I glanced out the dirt splattered window at the dark grumbling rain clouds. "It grows on you." I smiled and reached out to give her a quick hug before she left. I waited until she was in her car and out of sight down the road before I took off in the house to check on Tawny. She was sitting on her bed in her hot pink room, her homework sitting on her lap she was just starring at it her eyes far away. Slowly and quietly I sat down next to her grabbing her thin hand bracing myself for tears and screams that would probably come when she snapped out of it. "Tawn..." I reached up with my other hand to stroke her long silky hair.

There were dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping in days and her heavy eyelids suddenly closed. "I'm really tiered..."she mumbled, reaching up to rub her eyes. I knew she wasn't back from her vision yet. Sometimes she would almost act out her visions, like talking or walking in your sleep.

Softly I pushed her down on the bed and tucked her in. She whimpered weakly but then settled into the covers, curling up, yawning as she closed her eyes and seemed so sweet and peaceful for once in a week.

"I'm looking for a key"

I spun around, spooked. Paul was leaning in the small window. He was grinning as he beamed down at Tawny. I grinned to remembering that vision where she had said that. She had seen a vision of Billy losing his car keys one night. There had been a crash in the kitchen and when I found her she was sitting on the floor after tripping over a chair and she was patting around on the floor blindly. When I asked what she was doing she told me in the sweetest, most innocent, silly voice, she was looking for a key.

"I told Sam I couldn't do patrolling tonight," Paul said after awhile, still starring at her. "I can't take looking into Lea's head tonight."

"She shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry she did." I mumbled.

"It would have came out sooner or later the werewolf gene is just popping up in everyone lately." he sighed.

I shook my head, I wasn't thrilled by the fact hot headed Paul had imprinted on my little sister but I knew he couldn't help it. I respected him for what lengths he's willing to go to keep her safe. "You know it's not just that. It's the fact that she used her anger and jealousy of Sam and Emily to manipulate Tawny. Tawny has this thought that everyone should be nice and she would never internally be mean to someone. She thought those little-" I just growled to keep myself from swearing. "-were her friends and look what they let happen to her. They used that same secretive-manipulative way to hurt her for their own pleasure." I growled louder, rocking slightly gripping my chopped short hair trying to breath and clear the blood red color out of my eyes.

Paul was shuttering hard, but he held on tightly to the window frame, starring at Tawny to remind himself to calm down.

"Lea's bitter. She needs to change her attitude soon or I'll find a way to make it happen." I grumbled thinking over ways. Plan A tear her head off. Plan B feed her to these creatures that were coming or Plan C tear her head off then feed her to them. "Bella said there will be 5 new students next week... I'm trying to think if it could be them."

"They sparkle if any bright light hits them how could they manage to come."

"Don't know." I replied, blankly, standing up. "I should probably go tell Sam..." then I looked back down at my sister I couldn't leave her alone. When she snapped out of her vision she would probably be crying and scared.

"I'll sit with her," Paul offered as he jumped though the narrow widow landing with a small thud.

"Thanks, man." I said clamping my hand down on his shoulder then I climbed though the window and ran to the edge of the forest. Taking off my shirt and jeans to save my dad some money, and tosses them onto a tree limp so I could find them later. I let my shape change into my huge rustiest brown furred wolf.

"-She was going to find out sooner or later! I don't think we should be keeping secrets from her and keep treating her like a baby" Lea was protesting to Sam, Embry, and the others.

"She needs to be the baby now, Lea. When she gets stronger we'll tell her more and give her more responsibilities." Sam growled. They were all spread out along LaPush and Forks. Sam was wondering in the woods near the beach. Lea was in the meadow of Tawny's visions.

I started off towards Sam. "Guess what, Lea you're not in charge if I want to keep Tawny as a baby and not tell her something. I don't have to. So either you keep your word to stay quite from now on or I'll rip you apart." I growled loud enough to make the ground under my paws vibrate.

"You?! You're not in charge, Jacob Black!" she snorted smirking evilly.

I froze stopping in my tracks. Why did I say that when Sam can hear. He didn't say anything he just stopped in his own tracks starring off into the water that stretched out as far as the eye could see. He wasn't thinking about anything. Everyone else just stood where they were in shock.

Finally Sam did talk. "Jacobs second in command if he says do something, you do it, Lea." was all he said then he barked as he saw something red flash on the surface of the water then disappear again. I ran off towards the beach with him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Ugg that smell!" Embry complained, everyone could smell it from where ever they were. It was strong, sweet but burned like spice. Lea whined shaking her head then leaning down to put her two front paws over her nose. I tried not to breathe much as I spun out on the rocks next to Sam on the beach.

The smell was stronger here. A faint shape deep within the water shimmered and moved. Werewolves weren't great swimmers. It was hard for us to attack in water and to keep above the surface to breath. If we changed back into our human forms and went out to see it would be easier but very dangerous. The shape just sat there and if you stared at it long enough you could make out three separate shapes sitting at the bottom of the water. I could make out anything else they only looked like blobs, but around one was flowing orangish red hair waving around.

"Hey, I got 7 people here..." Jared said suddenly. Everyone had been paying so much attention to the blobs we didn't realize where Jared was. He was hiding in the bushes, the sent where he was, was even stronger. Infornt of him there was a huge white mansion that was partly made out of all glass. 4 incredibly amazing expensive cars sat in an open garage and a do-it-yourself moving van sat out front of the house.

Blurs of color were flashing around to the truck them back into the house each time they took larger more noticeable items with them. I made out a couch, a piano, a huge plasma flat screen TV. Suddenly the burs stopped out in front of the house. A handsome young blond man put his arm around a beautiful long haired brunet woman as they beamed up at the huge mansion. A giant guy with muscles the size of bowling balls stood in the garage leaning over looking into the hood of the shiny red convertible, a blond girl with overalls on was working on. Then finally a small black haired girl perched on the porch banister looking blankly out into the trees another blond man stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Another male stood behind them, leaning in the doorway he glared out into the trees his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Jared was frozen in the bushes. That male and that girl were starring right at where he was. "Do they see me?" he whispered in his mind.

"Get out of there. Hurry but be careful don't get spotted," Sam order was a quick whisper in everyone's ears.

A loud crack and ramming erupted from the clouds so loud you could feel the Earth shake. It started to sprinkle lightly. The sound brought me and Sam back to where we were. I looked into the water looking for the shapes but they were gone.

"Damnit," Sam growled dangerously.

The sent here was almost gone as fresh air blew hard around us carrying it away. The air was spreading the sent around so I couldn't figure out which way they had gone.

"What do we do?" Seth asked, we were almost bouncing with excitement ready for a fight.

Sam shook his head. "I don't want a fight yet...Lets just watch them for now."

I looked at him, mixed in feelings. If they were dangerous it was better to get it over with now when they were expecting it. But if we did what if we lost? Seth and Lea may live forever but they were still too young for their parents to lose them. That would crush them to lose their only two children. And Emily, she lived for Sam now. And my dad and Tawny. My dad needed me to care for him in his state; Tawny couldn't do it by herself.

"That's why we're not fighting yet," Sam said, still looking out in the water but reading my mind. "I would rather find another way. Any other way." He stood again then walked off into the trees. I stood looking out in the water the smell still burned my nose.

* * *

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vatawny's P.O.V.**

Bella drove us home every day for the whole week and would sit in the garage with Jake for a couple hours, sometimes I went out to and just sat quietly on the counter while they talked, then she would go home. At school Jacob and Bella sat with the Forks kids while I sat with Sam and the others. Paul and Lea had given up on their evil stares and any other ways that showed they hated each other and they just ignored each other. Paul didn't tense up when I sat next to him, he would just put his arm lightly around my shoulders but he would never talk to me. Everything seemed to be settling down and starting to be normal with a new routine of going to school, hanging out with Bella after school then doing it all over again.

Monday rolled around again and everything seemed to be going along faster than the week before. But to me nothing seemed different. My visions were the same. That big house, those people. Jake and the others didn't say they found anything they said everything was the same.

"Miss Black!"

I was staring out the window in my English class, looking out at the cars in the parking lot focusing on colors again. I could hear the teacher yelling at me and I could feel my classmates all starring back at me but I couldn't make myself look away from the grey depressing clouds and the dull colored cars sitting in the lot. My eye caught a glance the only two shiny cars in the place. One was shiny silver Volvo the other a shiny red convertibles.

"Miss Black! Vatawny Black answer me now, young lady or detention with me for another day!" Mrs. Royce yelled again she was standing over me and knocking on my desk. Finally I let myself look away from the window and look up at her round red face.

She snapped her cubby wrist out towards me holding out a small pink folded slip of paper. The color pink was reserved for detention slips. "Take that to the principal now then come straight back then I'll reconsider giving you this detention."

I looked up at her confused but took the paper slowly standing up and brushing past her. Everything was silent in the room and everyone stared at me as I opened the classroom door the closed it softly behind me. As I walked down the Jr High hall slowly I unfolded the paper reading it. "Vatawny Black, detention for a week 6 in the morning until 7." I read down to the cause. "Not participating or paying attention in class." I rolled my eyes, it wasn't really fair I didn't mean to not pay attention I just could pull my eyes away from the window but the principal wouldn't like that accuse.

I took my time wondering down the halls. A couple people here or there stood in the halls skipping class. While I walked past a couple from Forks I overheard them talking about something.

"Did you read about the animal attacks in Port Angeles and Seattle?" the guy said. They were sitting on the floor leaning on the green and red lockers, throwing garbage the found on the floor, like chewed on pencils that had been sharpened so much they were down to the erasers, or crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Yeah...weird. Who would be out in the woods though? I'd never go into a forest. Malls are cleaner, smell better..." she threw a crumpled up piece of paper across the hall. It hit my ankle as I walked by. "Watch where you're going, Weird-wany, you made me lose a point." she sneered, glaring up at me.

"Sorry..."I whispered walking faster past them.

The guy laughed. "What kinda name is Vatawny? It's so stupid."

"Her dads probably on so much pain meds he didn't notice." she snickered.

I frowned at the ground, trying to ignore them. My mom gave me my name and I liked it. She wanted me to have a remember name since I was her last child before she died. And in their face my dad wasn't on pain medication anymore for his back and legs, I grinned to myself pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"So this end is for the Jr High students you guys are all in high school so you don't have to worry about that..." Mr. Green was saying to someone as I turned the corner insight of the office. I froze as I came into sight of him and a group of five students, I could feel blood drain from my face, my body turns cold, goose bumps rising and my heart beat 100 times faster. They all looked at me as came into sight. Mr. Green was pointing at other halls explaining where they led.

I spun back around the corner leaning against the wall trying to breathe as my heart beat painfully.

"Miss Black? Miss Black, is there something you wanted?" Mr. Green called, sounding confused.

I bit my lip closing my eyes. Shoot. Was all I could think. I didn't want to turn around, I didn't want to see them but I knew I had to. My body shook hard but I took a deep breath and peeked around the corner they were still all starring at me as I looked at them closer they seemed discussed.

"Well, Miss Black?" Mr. Green repeated. Biting my lip again, I silently held out the slip in my hand. He took it and read it over. "Detention? You've never had a detention before...I expect it from your brother...Not paying attention? Are you sick? Tiered?" he asked looking down at me confused.

I pressed my lips together shrugging, my knees where trembling as bad they were knocking together. The biggest guy in the group snorted out a small laugh, the bond girl that I had saw in the castle, hit his chest but Mr. Green didn't notice. The boy who knew my name was staring at me, hard, his nose wrinkled.

"Well...okay," he tucked the slip into the front pocket on his plaid shirt. "Back to class. See you tomorrow morning." he turned back around to finish his tour.

I nodded turning around and dashing off behind the corner then when I was out of sight I took off running down the halls, looking for Sam, Paul, Jacob anyone. My heart was pounding harder and harder and faster and faster the sound filled my ears so that I didn't hear what that couple sneered at me as I ran past them. I tried to think what class were they in or where they would be. It seemed like hours until I finally found Embry standing in the hall leaning against a locker skipping class. I hadn't seen him at first. He stuck his strong thick steel-like arm out and I ran into it hard feeling my ribs crack and I almost flipped completely over on it until he caught me with his other arm keeping my two feet on the ground.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa- where are you going, kid?" He asked mockingly.

I sunk down onto my knees holding my painfully throbbing ribs. My hair had slipped from my ponytail holder and fell into my face as i curl up into a ball there. Sobs ripped from my chest making me gasp for air, tears were welling up in my eyes. My mind was working to fast I didn't even know what I was thinking and everything spun around me. I closed my eyes only to see their faces flash over and over.

Embry bent down next to me. "Hey? What's up?" he asked.

"I need Paul!" I cried suddenly as tears spilled down my cheeks, I was starting to hyperventilate and I shook all over. "I need him now!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," he patted my back awkwardly. It was too hard each pat knocked what little air I had out of me. "I'll go get him, stay here..." he stood back up, holding his palm down towards me like he was telling a dog to sit and stay. Then he jogged off down the hall. I sat there my mind just gave up on thinking and it was just screams. The pictures behind my closed eyes moved from their faces, to the fight in the meadow, to that boy standing over me saying my name as I stared up at his diamond like skin, it reminded me of Nick Newton above me that night on the forest floor...

Strong hard warm arms were suddenly around me. "Shhhh, honey, shhh..." Paul whispered softly in my ear stroking my hair back. I pressed my face into his chest and I couldn't help it as I started to shrike and scream. My screams were muffled in his chest but the noise could still be heard. Above us Embry was watching up and down the halls making sure no one was coming.

"Make her hush up, someone's going to come!" he hissed anxiously.

Paul glared up at him still stroking my hair. "She was sick," he stated as he picked me up cradling me in his arms. My face still pressed to his chest my arms tightly wound around my ribs.

"Yeah, yeah...What about Sam and them?" he asked shifting from foot and foot.

"They're here!" I cried into Paul's chest."They-with-their in the school." I stuttered.

Paul and Embry exchanged serious glances. "Tell him that. Now." Paul said then he turned carrying me to the end of the hall and out the emergency exit. The alarm on the door was broken so it didn't go off. The squeaks of sneakers on the waxed tile floor told me that Embry had took off in the other direction to find the others.

Paul walked us into the trees and he dent stop until we were a couple miles in. Then he stopped sitting me next to a tree. I clung to his black shirt, my fingers didn't want to let go. He kneeled down next to me, still stoking my hair, then with his other hand he pried my arms away from my rips and he gently touched them though my thermal yellow and white striped shirt. I whimpered, it hurt so much. It reminded me of that night, the last time I had broken my ribs.

"It's going to be fine, baby." he whispered to me, pulling me to him. I closed my eyes, sobs still ripping from me I just cried into his chest. "Shhhh, baby...I love you. It's okay."

The words seemed so natural that I was surprisingly wasn't shocked. I've had heard the words before but they weren't put in that order and they didn't have the deep meaning as the way Paul had just said it. Warmth rushed over me and I felt my cheeks flush pink I finally knew for sure who had imprinted on me. But it was like I already knew. Like Lea said it was right in front of me but I was just missing it.

"I love you too..." I choked, my fingers still grasping his shirt and I snuggled in as close as I could get to him pressing my face in his chest. I didn't care if my ribs where screaming.

He hummed old tribal music that my grandma had sung to me, Jacob and my sisters to sleep. The rhythm and memories of then were soothing but it was impossible for me to relax. They were so close. And I had been so close to them before that I could feel their cold skins radiating the chill. I shivered remembering, he chaffed his hand against my arm to warm me.

Time ticked by and I worried if the others were okay but not soon after I could hear twigs snapping and quiet whispers coming towards us. I didn't look up from Paul's chest. They gathered up around us, kneeling or sitting down on the dirt floor or stand leaning against trees.

I could feel Sam kneel down next to me. Paul put his warm hand over my hand, still gripping his shirt so tightly, and tried to pry my fingers loose but I wouldn't let go. As strong as he was if he were actually trying he could, I knew he just didn't want to hurt me. My eyes were squeezed shut to stop my tears.

Sam's big hand griped my arm firmly but softly trying to pull my arm away. "I need to see your ribs, honey." he said pulling at my arm again.

"I'm going to be right here," Paul whispered in my ear reassuring me.

When Sam pulled again I hesitantly let him. He tried to work from just pushing gently on me though my shirt but he couldn't see well. I opened my eyes, whimpering as he pushed. Emily was kneeling down next to Sam she grasped my hand tightly as Paul held my other one. Everyone was here. Everyone except Jacob.

Emily read my mind almost instantly. "He wanted to stay and go on the lunch with Bella. They are in the same lunch he wanted to check them out..." she said softly. Sam gave her a quick glance then back down. "He'll be fine, sweetie." she said quickly. I nodded not really believing it.

Sam sighed. "I can't see right here but at least two broke." he looked up at Embry.

Seth shoved him playfully. "Gezz hit her hard enough?"

"I didn't hit her she ran into my arm!" he defended himself.

"They were there-" I crocked. I had cried so much I was dehydrated and it was hard to talk my throat was dry and it hurt my sides.

Lea snorted. She was leaning against a tree looking out into the miles of forest ahead of us. "We've known for a week, we found their house."

"Lea!" Sam shouted angrily, making me jump.

I looked up at him confused. "What?..."

"Nothing, sweetie-" Emily tried to brush it off but it couldn't be. "Sam bring her to my place. I'll bandage her up there."Sam was glaring up at Lea. Everyone else was glancing at each other, seeming awkward. I looked up at Paul for answers but he was glaring at Lea to shaking slightly.

"Paul, take Tawny to Emily's then the three of you stay there. Everyone but Lea go back in." Sam ordered finally.

Everyone scattered, but Lea stayed where she was starring out into the woods an evil smirk on her face. Paul still shaking picked me up his teeth clenched tightly together still glaring at Lea. I whimpered. "But-what?" I cried wanting an answered needing a answer.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Emily said giving Sam a quick hug and kiss before she followed us.

* * *

**Read it Review it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dont own Twilight**

**Read it. Review it. Tell me your thoughts. :)**

**Ignor any grammer or speeling mistakes**

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

"Did Tawny go home sick?" Bella asked as we walked to her truck slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, she fell and broke her ribs..."I said distracted, glancing over to the edge of the parking lot. They were grouped together, hissing to each other, they took turns to glance at Bella hatred flared in their eyes. Their eyes flicked to me as they felt my gaze on them. I noticed one of them was missing.

"Broke her ribs? How?" Bella asked as she pulled open her squeaky door.

I leaned against the side of the truck bed looking to her. They looked away to the pack gathered by the trees. "She tripped and fell over a desk," I shrugged.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow..." she put her bag in the truck sliding in. When I didn't move she looked up at me. "You coming, Jake?..."

I shook my head, kicking a rock across the lot. "I don't feel like sitting right now...I might walk home if that's ok?"When I looked back up at her she seemed shocked and a little hurt. "What's wrong?" I asked instantly concerned

She shook her head. "Nothing. No it's fine."

"Something's wrong..."I stated.

She shook her head again fiddling with the car keys. "It's really fine, Jake..." she looked back up glancing to the group then back at me."That Edward Cullen kid is...really strange..."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Which ones him?"

"He's already gone now..."she was peeking over my shoulder at them.

"Did he say something? Do something?" My voice had a hard edge to this I needed to find out more about them.

"No, he like didn't speak at all. He sits next to me in Biology...He sat at the very edge of the table with his hand over his mouth and nose like I spelled or something and he looked like he was in pain. Then when the bell rang he was gone-" She snapped her fingers. "-like that."

I nodded confused a little. "Weird...Well maybe you should try a new shampoo or something, Bella-" I laughed trying to brighten things up.

"Shut up," she said punching my arm lightly. If I hadn't seen her do it I would have thought nothing happened. Then with one more glance at them she slide her legs forward and put the key in the ignition. "Tell Tawny I said I hope she feels better..."

"Sure, sure, will do." I said straightening forward.

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

She slammed her door shut then started off noisily. I waited in the same spot staring after her my arms still crossed until she turned the corner and was out of sight. Then I loped over to the others. They were taking turns to glance at the pale faces.

"They smell soo bad," Lea whined, covering her nose with her hand.

"I don't understand how they can be dangerous? They've been doing nothing non normal all week and today..."Seth said disappointment easily recognized in his voice. "Why did Tawn get so scared?"

"She just had a little panic attack when seeing them. It was just a shock to her..." Sam said slowly.

Embry seemed to shrink down, nervously glancing at me. He was afraid of me beating him up for being so rough with Tawny but for now I wasn't in the right mind to do or say much for awhile. My mind was too mixed up and confused I didn't even know what I was thinking.

We stood there until they finally piled into the tiny red convertible like clowns squeezing into a little car. When they were gone we split up into groups in the woods. One group following the pale creators the other checking up on LaPush.

As soon as we turned we knew something was wrong. Something was different. There was more than just 7 minds in our own. There was a new one. A new mind that was clouded from thinking actual words. The mind was mixed with anger, fear and pain. Vatawny. It was almost like she was blacking out she didn't know what she was doing but it was just happening. They were in the meadow. Just only a couple miles from the glass house.

"Baby, calm down," Paul pleaded; biting the tiny black wolfs neck trying to pull her to the ground. But the little wolf fought back howling escaping from Paul and running north towards just outside Forks.

"Vatawny! Stop!" Sam's order was an extremely harsh growl. In any normal circumstance he would never speak to Tawny in that tone a voice. But this was an Alpha order it created a bond over her and she sat unwillingly whining, clawing the ground under her paws.

I thought it had actually worked and she was just going to sit there unable to move. But before Paul could come to her and pin her down she stood back up on shaky legs then took off running again.

"Vatawny!" I yelled, thinking maybe my order would work, as I took off to cut her off. But she kept running. Sam was right behind me. Paul right on her tail.

"What happened?" Sam asked as we raced to catch that fast little wolf.

"She was hot this afternoon and when I told her we found the house a week ago she just got upset and changed." he said. He didn't really need to tell us we already saw in his mind.

She was getting closer now and I sped up pushing myself in my mind screaming trying to calm her down in some way. It hurt to see into her mind. Little details she had never told us before where big details to me. Everyone was spread out. The ones that were headed for the glass house were behind me. Seth was following Bella making sure she got home ok and Paul was right behind Vatawny.

By the time we got to the woods just outside the house the palefaces where already there. The one who wasn't in the parking lot earlier wasn't gathered on the porch with the others. But I could see him and the oldest blond guy up above on another floor talking though a big window. They knew we were coming somehow and they were tensed up ready to spring.

"Vatawny stop now!" Sam and I ordered almost begged.

"Tawny!" Paul yelled at the same time. He had never used that tone with her but whatever could stop was what was key.

I could see her little black form now and I was only a few yards from her but it was too late. She sprang from the trees and into the clearing where she could be seen. The two biggest males stepped up front when she growled. It was a little funny if I hadn't been freaking out. Her little shrilly voice in a growl was just like a little puppy. The biggest male the one who had biceps like bowling balls laughed jumping down the steps to confront her he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and threw her, flying into one of the thick nearby trees. She hit it hard, cracks from her body could be heard and she whimpered and cried in pain as she hit the pin needled ground. Paul spun out into the clearing just as I did. He went to her instantly. The blow was hard enough that it forced her back into a human and she laid unconscious on the ground. Paul was shaking hard with fear for her and anger at them as he nuzzled her softly trying to wake her up. I stood in front of them, crouched my teeth bared, snarling long and low. Sam jumped out from the tress did with the others just as the two guys upstairs where instantly down with the others. We were all crouching down ready to attack. They were hissing and snarling as we growled.

It kept on for at least 5 minutes until the older blond male straightened up slightly not all the way. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound calm but his voice was spiked with protectiveness.

We weren't going to change, not a dead chance. But Sam was looking for any way possible to not start a fight, the only way he could do that was if they tried to talk it out. Before Sam and I could come to a decisions the other guy the one Bella had been talking about spoke in a hiss.

"Sam Uly. Jacob Black. "he pointed us both out. I was confused, wondering how in the world did he know that? He could know us from school but how could he recognize our wolf forms. Sam was asking the same thing to himself. "I can read your thoughts." he said in a low hiss.

The blond male didn't speak but threw a quick glance at Vatawny's crumpled little form then back at the mind reader. "She's a new pup," he continued and we were all confused again. "She's Blacks little sister."

"They've been watching us for a week. Probably planning to attack," the huge guy mumbled basically bouncing slightly like Seth just ready for the fight.

"No..." the other said and I had remembered Bella saying his name was Edward. "This was all a mistake...That little pup just turned and she doesn't know what she's doing..."

"Still," the one with so many scars on his face and arms spoke this time. "It could have been worse if she wasn't so little."

The big one snorted, grinning proudly to himself as he glanced over at Vatawny.

The leader seemed thoughtful as he looked over us all. We were all still growling on the edge, the hairs on our backs sticking up high. "Black..." he mused to himself. I tensed even more. "Black... I've heard that name last time we came around..."

I snarled. So the legend was true these cold ones came and killed all the innocent people. It fit.

"No, dog," Edward said cutting me off in my mind. "We came though here once before but we didn't kill anyone. We don't kill humans."

I rolled my eyes in my mind. Yeah, right.

"Then what are you?" Sam asked and the Edward guy read it. I was used to the pack reading my every thought but having a stranger read them was uneasy to me.

"Vampires." he replied.

Silently Embry chuckled to himself. He had been right from what he said on the cliffs.

"We are "Vegetarian" vampires." the woman with long brown hair, insisted.

The blond male one continued on from what she said. "We only feed off the blond of animals. We mean no harm; we didn't mean to intrude on anything..."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Like you, we never change, we have to travel from town to town so no one notices-" Edward growled.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," the blond male said standing up his hands held up in peace. "This is my family...Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Alice..." he pointed them all out. Sam nodded his head once.

The smell was getting to us and it was getting harder and harder not to just attack them and get it over with. Suddenly Vatawny cried out in pain staring to wake up. It took all Paul had not to change and comfort her better. They all glanced at her.

"Perhaps we can move to a better location to talk this out peacefully..." Carlisle suggested, looking to Sam. "So you can take her home and get fixed up..." he looked disapprovingly to the giant one, Emmet. He just grinned proudly.

"We won't go anywhere, harm no one," the woman, Esme said standing next to her mate.

"Tonight. 12. In the meadow on the border line of Forks and LaPush." Edward said informing his "family" from Sam's thoughts.

The wind whipped around us hard as everyone came to agreement. It didn't do a thing to them. They didn't squint as the wind burned their eyes only the clothes they had on were disturbed. We backed out slowly not turning our backs to them until we were miles and miles into the forest. They didn't move an inch or blink an eye. Paul nudged Vatawny until he was able to roll her up on his back where she hung limply. Then he strode into the woods Sam and I watching his back for him.

Emily was standing outside on the porch of her and Sam's little house, pacing back and forth. She stopped and stared at the forest watching us come. Sam changed dressing in jeans quickly running out to meet her in their little yard, wrapping his arms around her little easier picking her up kissing her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

I ordered everyone except Paul to stay wolf incase these "Cullen's" decided to pull something. No one trusted them. It was unnerving for me to change back into a human and be cut off from fast communication with the others. I walked to Paul taking my little sister in my arms cradling her to my chest so he could change. She was already starting to heal but she had a big bruised knot on the back of her head where she hit the tree her ribs were still sticking out from Embry earlier. I knew she had broken her back from hitting that tree but it was already healed. Paul took her back from me after he changed back and we walked to Sam and Emily.

Emily quickly rushed us inside flitting over Vatawny. Paul laid her down on the couch while Em went to get the first aid kit from the kitchen.

"I don't trust them, Sam," Paul said as he laid her down then sat on the ground next to her holding her little hand. I sat down in the arm chair off to the side of the couch looking up at Sam, I didn't trust them either. It was too easy. A werewolf goes after them to kill them but they easily brush it off and want to make peace?

"I don't trust them either..." he said slowly leaning against the doorway crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can they be vampires?" I asked confused. "I mean in every vampire movie they can turn into bats, melt in the sun..." I waved my hand at all the other vampire characteristics.

"In movies werewolves turn at the full moon but that isn't true either is it..." Sam said deep in thought.

Emily bustled back in shaking her head. I could see she was holding back tears as she cleaned up cuts on Tawny's cheek. Tawny woke up then gasping shooting upright looking around confused.

Paul squeezed her hand. "Hey...hey...its okay, it's okay..." he said rubbing her leg.

She stared at him, tears welling up, she reached her hand back to rub the back of her head, she winced when she did and realization took over her face. "Oh my god..." she whispered looking from Paul to me, Sam and Emily then back. She started breathing fast outing her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I-I-" she chocked.

Paul sat next to her on the couch wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.

"Its okay, Vatawny..." Sam said coming over to pat her back softly.

"Hell no it's not okay!" Lea yelled as she stomped though the door, glaring at all of us."What if they had attacked? You're an idiot, Vatawny! Starting thinking about things before you do them! I'm fed up with having to treat you like a little baby! Grow up!" she screamed.

Paul and I jumped up tremors rocking down our spines.

"Lea!" Sam shouted, holding his hands out to his sides keeping us behind him so we couldn't get to Lea. Tawny sat there dumbfounded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at her. Emily wrapped her arms around her pulling her to herself tightly, stroking her hair and humming trying to drown us out.

"It wasn't her fault!" Paul growled he was shaking harder than me. If he changed now he would tear Sam's and Emily's little house apart. "You know you can't control yourself when you change for the first time."

"Your supposed to be outside, Lea." Sam said as calmly as he could.

"I'm sorry!" Tawny cried. "I'm- just- I'm sorry!"

"Shhh shh shhhh," Emily whispered, rocking them back and forth.

Lea glared at the back of Emily's head and another flame of heat flooded though me. Emily was the nicest girl I've met. She was so motherly and sweet that we called her our "Mama Wolf". I could see why Lea was jealous of her and Sam but how could she show that so openly when Emily would do anything for her. Emily wants them to be friends. But Lea was just too thick headed.

She rolled her eyes. "We could have gotten killed. All because you insist on her being a child. If she knew a week ago then she wouldn't have done this today."

"Shut the-" Paul started but Sam cut him off.

"It's not up to you, Lea. Now go outside and wait."

"No!" she yelled and Paul snapped.

He pushed me and Sam out of the way stalking towards Lea he shoved her all the way outside then off the porch. She fell down the stairs landing on her back. Paul jumped over her changing into his big black wolf form as he did and snarled. Lea changed quickly into a grey wolf.

Sam and I hustled out to the porch. Behind us Tawny tried to get up to follow us but Em held onto her keeping her down. She was calling for Paul, crying hard. Emily hummed trying to calm everything. Paul and Lea were snapping, growling and clawing each other as they wrestled on the ground. Sam folded his arms across his chest and just watched. There was no stopping Paul. All there was to do was let them fight it out until they got tired of it.

They were equally matched and they were both putting up a good fight. But with Paul's anger he easily had this fight in the bag. He grabbed Lea's neck by his mouth and threw her back. She landed on her feet but couldn't keep her balance as she tripped and fell. Changing back she gave up screaming in frustration. Paul stayed as he was snarling at her.

"You done now, Lea?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

She glowered up at me. "I'm fed up with this. I don't want to make peace with them. It's a fight or nothing."

"We don't know anything about them. Maybe they're not as dangerous as we think. We'll make peace for now if something happens it will come down to a fight. Until then you'll behave, Lea." Sam said hard, an alpha order.

She rolled her eyes folding her arms over his chest sitting there stubbornly like a child, mumbling to herself, ripping handfuls of grass then ripping them up to even smaller pieces.

Tawny and Emily came out slowly. Emily had her arms still wrapped around Tawn tightly keeping her pulled to herself. Her delicate face was dull and expressionless as she looked from Sam to Lea, Paul, me and back. Vatawny looked worriedly at Paul, tear streaks down her cheeks. She whimpered pulling softly away from Emily, her ribs were healed by now and the only injuries left on her were the little cuts and bruises, she jumped down the porch steps and walked hesitantly to Paul reaching her hand out. Paul stopped snarling but still glared at Lea on the ground as Vatawny petted his big head softly whispering calmly to him. I looked away it was hard to watch my sister and Paul...Who would've guessed? I was a little jealous of them, I could swear that Bella was my imprint; I loved her with all my heart. But we didn't have that strong pull that Sam and Emily or Vatawny and Paul have. Bella was my soul mate but not my imprint.

At exactly 12 that night we walked into the meadow. They were already there. Sam, Paul, Vatawny and I were the only ones in our human forms so we could communicate by ourselves instead of that Edward kid talking for us. Everyone else was in formation of a half circle at our sides. There had been a big debate weather Tawny should have come or not. Paul and I had voted no. But Sam to please Lea said it was time to start letting her in on more. I suggested that if she did come she'd go in her wolf form. But Sam shot that down to, saying he didn't want her to lose control again and he wanted her to apologize for earlier to try to clear that incident away.

It all seemed to go so smoothly and it was so easy. To easy for me. In the end we had cleared away this afternoon's incident and had set a boundary line dividing Forks and LaPush the only acceptation was school. I wasn't the happiest about that. Now whenever Billy wanted to go see a game at the Swans we couldn't go with him and hangout with Bella. If she wanted to hangout she would have to come here or we could go somewhere away from Forks like Seattle or something. It crushed my plans for asking her out any time soon. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I told her she could only visit me I couldn't visit her. But the leader Carlisle said they never stayed in one area long. So soon they would be gone again and we could feel free to go to Forks again until they came back one day.

No one trusted them fully. And Sam kept his orders for patrol to keep an eye out on our border. We had discussed a lot of different things besides the border line. Like how did they feed, they said they didn't drink human blood only the blood from animals, they were "vegetarians". Sam asked about the attacks and murders in Seattle and Port Angles but they claimed they didn't know what caused them. Finally I asked about what Sam and I had seen in the water. But once again they claimed they didn't know anything. They said from time to time other vampires would pass their path and if either group were to meet up with them we should "try" to be as peacefully as we could and explain the treaty that we had made. Seth had gotten a kick out of the word "try" if he caught a vampire there would be no try for him only killed.

* * *

** Please Read it. Review it. Tell me your thoughts. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dont own Twilight**

**Read it. Comment it. Tell me what you think. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Vatawny's P.O.V.**

Sam didn't put me into patrols like he did with the others. He wouldn't let me change much at all. I was to stay as calm as possible and try not to get angry or upset and let the heat take over me. When he did let me change I had to be surrounded by the whole pack making sure that there was no way for me to lose control and run to the bloodsuckers. But I never tried. I practiced some wrestling and attack methods with the pack but I was awful at it. Everyone was so much bigger than me they tackled me within seconds. It was frustrating getting pinned down time after time but having everyone else except Lea saying "Oh you did good, kid. You'll get better with practice."

It was hard to bare though school with that awful smell. I tried my hardest to only take a few breaths a day to try to not smell it. It burned my nose painfully with the bitter spice. Every time I breathed I would shiver hard to keep myself together. At lunch was when it was the worst. Paul would have to keep his arms tightly around me, binding me to him while he also fought to keep himself together.

They sat across the cafeteria as far away from us as possible, witched help hide the sent a little but it was still so strong. My favorite days were when they were away for a couple days "camping with their parents". But oddly every time they were away Jake and I would be in such a great mood but Bella seemed a little gloomy. She would look at their empty table with mixed emotions and expressions. I made out suspension, sadness and curiosity but that was all.

When there were there from time to time they would glance at us then at no one else but each other. The rest of the kids in the room had only eyes for them as they watched each of their strangely graceful moves. I thought I saw from time to time that Edward kid glance at Bella at the Forks table then look away quickly. A couple times I saw them walking together and talking. It was weird. To see Bella with a vampire... Jake hated seeing them walking together we would get super jealous and "casually" interrupts them. When Cullen left her when Jake came it looked like it pained him to leave her side. It looked like he secretly longed for her. But was it for her or just her blood?

* * *

I stood outside by the brick wall leaning against it my arms crossed over my chest on Friday, waiting for Jake and Bella to come out. From time to time I glanced at Paul, we would make eye contact and he would grin at me before he went back to chatting to Sam and the others. Across the lot the Cullen's were starting to pack up and get in the car. The two biggest guys Emmet and Jasper got into the backseat of the shiny red convertible. The two girls got into the front. Edward seemed to stray as his car hesitating before he got in. He watched his "family" drive away then moved his head to watch Bella, Jessica and Angela walk out of the building. Jessica and Angela chatted away about weekend plans Bella commented a little but hardly. Jake walked behind them board of the girl talk.

Finally the three girls came to a decision then Jake and Bella walked to the truck. I met them there silently.

"Why can't I go am I not girly enough?" Jake was complaining.

Bella laughed. "Jake, we'll be trying on dresses all day. Do you honestly really want to go and sit though that?"

"I'll try on dresses too," he shrugged as they got to the truck leaning against the bed.

Bella laughed again shaking her head. I looked from each of them trying to catch up. Bella turned to me. "Hey, Tawn, wanna go dress shopping with me and Jess and Angela? Like a girls trip thing? I just kinda want to go to find this bookstore..."

I looked at Jake, he nodded once, and I twisted my hands nervously. A whole day with the two most talkative girls in the school who didn't even like me. It would be rude to say no and if Jake couldn't go someone had to if Bella needed protection. "Sure..." I said with fake cheerfulness. "Thanks..."

Bella smiled tucking her hair behind her ear. "Cool...My mom's wanting me to have more girly time and stuff so after maybe you can spend the night at my house? A "sleepover" thing." it was awkward for her to, I could tell by the way she acted.

I looked at Jake again. Would I be able to go to Bella's house without breaking the treaty? They never said anything against it. I hoped he would say no. Honestly I wasn't a girly girl I was never into slumberpartys and sleepovers...I had never really been invited too much. And the ones I was invited to I ended up getting scared and crying to go home. Jake nodded again giving me the "it can't hurt" face.

I forced to put a happy face on as I looked back at Bella nodding. "Yeah that's awesome thanks."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow." she smiled as she walked around the car unlocking it.

I sat there nervously for the day to come. As we drove out of the lot I noticed Edward Cullen had gotten in his car to and was following us out.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Paul's arms wrapped tightly around me. I didn't want to get up from this warm spot. Partly because I was dreading today's activities and if I did want to there was no escaping Paul's arms. He snored loudly in my ear as I stared up at the ceiling wondering how this sleep over thing was going to work. Could I even stand being in the Swan house that long? With Charlie asking me if I've been out of trouble? I liked Bella and she was my friend but we never really spoke to each other we only really talk though Jake. Also would those Cullen's get mad that I crossed the line? Even if it was for just a simple sleep over?

After shaking Paul for about 2 hours he finally woke up and let me go. I had an hour to get ready and it made me feel way too rushed. Since Jessica and Angela were going to be there I felt like I should dress up just a little. I would feel like a pile of rags next to them. Outfit after outfit ended up onto of Paul, who was still lying on my bed. I would go try on an outfit in the bathroom then come back to my room for thumbs up or down. Making it more frustrating Paul gave them all thumbs up. Finally I just gave up and grabbed a nice long sleeved tee-shirt that had our schools name on it, jeans, then a thin sweatshirt overtop.

Bella was waiting outside in her truck when I got finished. We drove in silence back to Forks to Jessica's house then took her car on to Port Angles. I never spoke a word the whole time as I sat in the backseat with Bella. Jessica and Angela chatted away and Bella put in some words here and there. They pretended I wasn't there and I was happy for it. Being in the car with people I hardly knew was so awkward and uncomfortable. I wished I had suddenly gotten the "stomach flu" overnight.

After what felt like 3 hours we finally arrived in the city. I followed behind Bella closely uncomfortable with all the people brushing by me. We went from shop to shop while only Angela and Jessica tried on dress after dress; worrying over everyone thinking maybe the beading was too much or did the fit compliment their shapes. I sat on a bench in the fitting room, twirling a lock of hair around my finger far off in my own world. A vision was trying to take over my sight but I pushed it away wanting to stay in the now. Bella sat next to me as they came out again.

"Bella are you not going to try on anything?" Angela asked looking a little disappointed.

"No," Bella said. "I'm going to visit my mom prom weekend..."

"But I thought you already had a date with Jacob?" Jessica asked as she looked at herself in the mirror posing in different ways. I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye, I knew she had been asked by Mike and the other boys she sits with but she had turned them down. Jacob was planning on asking her but he was just waiting for the perfect moment.

Bella blushed slightly looking at her. "What makes you say that?"

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know. You two spend all your time together I figured you were together..."

Bella shook her head. "No..."

"I'm starving!" Angela cried suddenly holding her tummy leaning against one of the blue stall doors.

"Me too. Let's get changed and go eat." Jessica suggested.

Bella stood up. "While you guys change I want to go check out this bookstore. We'll meet you at the restaurant...You coming, Vatawny?"

I looked up surprised, the vision still clouding the edges of my eyes with a scene but I pushed it away. "S-sure..."

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Shakily Vatawny got up and followed me out of the little boutique. Just seeing her always shaking form made me feel so sorry for her. I wanted to at least do something to try to help her heal like Jake said just try to make her feel included and loved and I saw how Jake and his friends always had her glued to their side so I knew I had to do the same and keep an eye on her all day.

She never made a pep that whole day it made me wonder what she was thinking about. When I came here I noticed she always seemed a little distant but for the past week or so after Edward and his family had got here she seemed even more out there. She always spent more time with Sam Uly's group instead of hanging out with Jake and me. I've even noticed Jake and that group acting really weird since the Cullen's came to town. All tense and always shooting glares to the Cullen's. Both groups seemed hospital to each other.

I thought this over as I tried to navigate us around the city using my print off Google map. Vatawny couldn't help much she had never been out of town much. But finally we found the tiny little family owned bookstore. I found the book I was looking for easily but I felt a little embarrassed picking up a book that screamed fairytales and all imaginary things. So I grabbed the book beside it that was a children's bedtime story book then I smiled at Tawny to show I was done. She smiled back glancing at the book a little confused but she didn't ask questions and turned back around down the hall towards the cash register. While her back was turned I grabbed the book of the cold ones and put it under the story book. My heart pounded thinking when they took each book to bring them up that she would see the book. But she wasn't even looking. She watched outside the window her soft, pretty face pinched a little with a mix expression of fear and anger.

We left the shop once again silent and it wasn't until then did I notice that it had gotten dark. It was amazing how the day flew even though I thought the dress shopping felt like days. I pulled out my Google map again and looked to see which way we should go to find the restaurant we were meeting Jessica and Angela at.

"Hey, girls, where you going?" a sudden guys voice shouted after us. I jumped and Vatawny whimpered as we looked back. In the dark alley behind us a group of drunken men were striding quickly to us. My mind went into survival mode as I remembered all the self defiance classes my mom and I took and all the things Charlie thought me how to take down an attacker.

I grabbed Tawny's thin arm pulling her forward, she stumbled next me to shaking so bad her knees were knocking together. We walked at a speed walk and I was ready to start running if we had to. But I'd rather not with the sidewalk slick from the wet ground the rain left earlier, I would fall within seconds.

Suddenly another group of men walked out in front of us from the empty street. They blocked us in on both sides saying rude, nasty things. Vatawny looked on the verge of tears and she shook looking at the hooded men with baggy pants who were circling us. I held Tawny close with one arm and reached into my jean pocket with my other hand, enclosing it on the cool bottle of pepper spray. One guy stepped forward grabbing onto my arm trying to pull it away from Tawny's thin shoulders. Another man was behind me grabbing the back of my hoodie jacket.

"Get off!" I yelled but they kept grabbing and they had managed to pull little Tawny away from me. She was whimpering, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to fight them back.

Suddenly headlights blinded me and there was a screeching of tires. Surprised the men got off us backing up a little. When I could see again I saw a sleek shiny silver Volvo in front of us the engine still humming. Even in the moonlight Edward was still so breathe taking striking. But now his eyes were as dark as he glared at the men. It scared me. He looked so dangerous.

One of the brave men stepped up to face Edward. "What the hell you think you're doing?" he sneered.

Edward was looking at me the whole time he got out of the car. His eyes flickered to the man scowling. "Get out of here." he growled so low and deep it rumbled in his chest.

I heard a little whimper behind me and I remembered Tawny. She was frozen in place looking at Edward almost like in terror. Quickly I grabbed her wrapping my arms around her shoulders pulling her to me closely.

"Who do you think-" the guy started but was cut off by a low snarl from Edward, making the guy and his buddies jump back pedaling quickly, running back into the shadows.

Edward glared after them but after they disappeared his eyes flickered back to me. "Get in the car," he growled his voice so rough I flinched, frozen clutching Vatawny to me tightly. "Get in the car..." he said again a little softer his eyes pleading with me.

I nodded slowly pulling Tawny along. But she wouldn't move. Her feet were glued to the concert. She was staring at Edward shaking in convulsions. "Sweetie, come on," I whispered tugging her again.

She stood there, shaking her head looking at me. "I can't..." she whispered back her voice so quiet and cracked with terror. I didn't know what to do, I glanced back to Edward. He didn't seem to notice Vatawny until she spoke, then he glared at her his nostrils flaring, and he stared at my arms locked around her. In my arms she shook harder.

"Tawny, we need to get out of here before they come back. Common..." I tried to plead again.

She shook her head again looking up at me with watery eyes. "B-Bella, I really can't..."

There was another hiss from Edward and a low murmured that I had to strain my ears to hear but even then I didn't think I heard him right. "I'm making an exception to the treaty." was what I thought I heard him said. Vatawny stared at him but shook her head again. Finally Edward spoke again. "Get in the car, please, Bella..." he said softly again striding to us he put a cold hand on my shoulder easily pushing me gently away from Vatawny. She whimpered louder as he griped her arm roughly dragging her to the car.

"Ed-Edward!" I cried stumbling after that reaching desperately to take Tawny back. "Edward- you can't grab her like that! Be gentle! Edward- you can't do this-"

"She's fine, Bella," he answered smoothly opening the backseat door of his Volvo. She wasn't fine tears were streaming down her cheeks and her body convulsed. Jacob and that Paul guy wouldn't be happy with me when they knew what I was letting happen. He pushed her inside the backseat then slammed the door then turned to look at me opening the front door for me.

I glared at him stomping around him opening the backdoor open and sliding into the back next to Vatawny wrapping my arms back around her she clung to me. Edward sighed closing the front door then like a flash he was already in the front seat the engine roaring as he spun off the street. We drove so fast even I shook a little thinking at any moment the car tiers would lose control on the wet ground. Though the rearview mirror I saw Edwards's dark black eyes on me.

"What were you doing walking alone?" he demanded. "I thought you were dress shopping with Jessica and Angela."

I blinked and tried to remember where we had been before, and then I looked down at my books in the plastic bag, that was around my wrist. "We were..." I said slowly. "Then we split up so I could go to a bookstore then meet back up for dinner..."

"You should have stayed together," he growled almost scolded me.

Vatawny flinched at how rough his voice was. I looked down at her and she looked back up with huge, watery, brown eyes. "Bella..." she whimpered.

"What can I do, Tawny? Tell me Ill make it better." I told her, I would do anything to make her feel better. It's only been a few weeks since we had been reintroduced and even though we hardly talked she was already my little sister, my only sister.

"I wanna to go home..." she whispered."I need to go home..."

I frowned Billy was having an overnight fishing trip with Harry Clearwater and Jake said he was going camping with his friends, I couldn't let her go home and stay there alone. "We'll go back to my house and watch a movie and sleep, ok?" I asked trying to keep her calm. She shot a glance at the rearview mirror at Edward scowling then back nodding frightened. I looked back at Edward before I could even ask him to drop us off at the restaurant the tiers screeched as we came to a jerking stop in front of a Italian restaurant. Just as we got out of the car Angela and Jessica were coming out there arms hooked.

The stopped frozen when they saw us their mouths popping open when they saw Edward's shiny car and Edward walking around next to me. I thought they were never going to get out of the shock but finally Jessica stuttered. "B-Bella, Vatawny, w-where'd you guys go? We- we were starving so we went ahead and ate..." their eyes were locked on Edward.

"Oh..." I said slowly. "We just got lost and um- Edward found us..." I jerk my thumb at him my other arm around Vatawny keeping her close.

"That's nice..." Angela said slowly and everything got quiet and awkward.

"You're probably tiered from shopping. I think Bella and Vatawny should get something to eat...Then I'll take them home..." Edward said smoothly and I don't really think they heard what he said only the music of his voice.

I stared up at him, riding home with him would be a great way to know more about him and I really wanted to but it was scare Tawny. But it would be rude to say no and Jessica would never let me live the fact that Edward Cullen offered to take me to dinner but I turned him down. I was in another pickle but I had to make a decision. Tawny would be safe with me, I had a feeling in my gut he wouldn't hurt us.

Slowly I nodded and I could feel Tawny stare up at me in shock and terror. "Yeah..." I agreed with him slowly. "We need to get something to eat..."

Jessica looked utterly jealous her jaw dropping open. Angela nodded pulling her arm. "Ok...Well...I guess we'll see you guys later..." she said as the shuffled past us to their car and down the street.

I sighed glaring up at Edward he smirked down at me. "My treat." he jumped up the stone stairs and opened the glass door of the restaurant. I rolled my eyes stomping after him, dragging Vatawny behind me. She tried to resist but gave up dragging her feet as we got seated at a small booth in the corner. Edward sat across from us smiling at me and I could feel my cheeks blush pink. Vatawny ignored both of us looking out into the dark night she was still shaking slightly, bouncing her legs absentmindedly and ringing her hands.

Edward ignored her and just pretended it was only the two of us sitting here as he handed me a menu not taking one for himself. I sighed looking though it choosing the first thing on the menu. Pasta. Then I turned to give the menu to Tawny but she shook her head whispering. "No thank you. Im not hungry." and then continued o stare out the window and I could see her eyes glazed over with shimmery water. I wondered what had her so upset. We weren't in danger anymore and we knew Edward wasn't going to kidnap us or anything. But I guessed it was because Edward had this kinda mean, hard look to him that could make him scary.

* * *

**Please Read it. Comment it. Tell me what you think :)**

**Thanks**


End file.
